fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Akuumo/Apokalipsa (kontynuacja Anihilacji)
Nie obiecuję że wam się spodoba i że to skończę, ale... liczą się chęci? Ważne... by być sobą? A jebać, czas na (wasz) hejt białasy. Alt. Tytuł: Wieczne Meh. EDGY Prolog Pieczęcie, które muszą zostać złamane. Plan planów, który mógł stworzyć tylko pokręcony złamany umysł. Kłamstwo kłamstw, ukute z legend i przeznaczenia. Skryte w historiach i opowieściach, zasiane ziarna zła. Wielkie oszustwo, które nie złamie a strzaska świat. Nicość, która uwolniona, pochłonie wszystko. Śmierć, która nie da ukojenia. Porządek, który zapanuje nad chaosem życia. Chwila, do której wszystko zmierzało. Ścieżki krzyżujące się w jedną, kończącą się nad nieskończoną przepaścią. Koniec wszystkiego. Oni myślą, że coś znaczą, że ich dokonania i czyny są jakkolwiek istotne. Myślą, że nie są marionetkami losu, że to wszystko nie zostało zaplanowane przed eonami. Myślą, że mogą to jeszcze powstrzymać. Mylą się. Rozdział I: Posłaniec burzy - I jak? – zapytał Mugetsu, nerwowo oblizując wargę. Kilka głów pochylających się nad laptopem naprzeciwko niego podniosło się. - OW THE EDGE – powiedział Vox. - Wiem, wiem, ale— - OW! THE EDGE! – odezwał się Suvil. - No tak, ale— - OW THE EEEEEEEDGE – powtórzyli obaj Toa Dźwięku naraz, modulując swoje głosy by zabrzmieć jeszcze mocniej. - Ale to-- - WAKE ME UP! – rozdarł się Vox. - WAKE ME UP INSIDE – zawtórował Suvil. - CAN’T WAKE UP... Mugetsu przestał ich słuchać Toa Dźwięku którzy zaczęli również tańczyć. Tymczasem, wiercący się nerwowo na krześle Toa Ognia spojrzał na pozostałych. - Czytając to dostałem flashbacków z mojego własnego story – mruknął Riyen, po czym martwym wzrokiem spojrzał na pobliską ścianę i wyszeptał: - Koło musi się obracać… - A będę w tym ja? – zapytał Navu, przekrzywiając głowę. - Co? Nie, to mój FF, moje story. Zresztą nawet nie wiem czy sam w nim będę…. - Pff. W moim story byli prawie wszyscy tutaj – wzruszył ramionami Navu, po czym spojrzał w kierunku tańczących Toa Dźwięku. – Dopóki KTOŚ nie zrezygnował. - Masz na myśli kiedy nie skapnął się, że to ssie? – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. - Ja przynajmniej nie zwaliłem się na łóżku! Tańce i śpiewy ustały. Suvil spojrzał na Navu ze szczerze smutną miną. - Chłopaki, umawialiśmy się żeby nie wspominać o pewnych… - A, znalazłeś już Axonna? – nie ustawał Navu. Toa Dźwięku spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, po czym ze łzami w oczach zatkał sobie uszy, odwrócił się, kucnął i zaczął skrzeczeć. Toa Grawitacji tymczasem spojrzał z powrotem na Mugetsu. – Czyli mnie nie będzie? - No nie. - A to chujowe – powiedział i używając swojej mocy, odlewitował. - Masz do tego jakąś plakietkę? – zapytał poważnie Florex. Muge wpatrywał się w niego martwym wzrokiem, po czym zaprzeczył. - Oj, to niedobrze. – Florex nachylił się i wręczył Toa Ognia jakąś kartkę. Wizytówkę. – Znam genialnego grafika, zgłoś się do niego. Wirtuoz. Nie pisz nic póki nie będziesz miał odpowiedniej plakietki. Pamiętaj, koniecznie – Bohater Archipelagu Półksiężyca wyprostował się i zaczął gestykulować. – twarz głównego bohatera, twarz przeciwnika, w tle wyspa. Rozumiesz? - To się nie dzieje na wyspie--- - Oj to niedobrze. Niech się dzieje na wyspie, najlepiej tropikalnej albo na— - Na archipelagu? – spytał Muge, masując czoło dłonią. - Na archipelagu dokładnie! I pamiętaj, twarz, twarz, wyspa. Pamiętaj. – Florex wycelował w niego palce wskazujące i odszedł z uśmiechem. Mugetsu spojrzał na plakietkę, na której znajdowała się rozpikselowana wyspa, krzywo powycinane katany i tytuł. Niżej, było napisane „F. Lorex. Usługi graficzne i dentystyczne (zęby spizoka idealnie równo wstawiłem )”. Toa Ognia spopielił kartkę i pustym wzrokiem obserwował jak popiół spada z jego ręki na podłogę. - A wy co myślicie? – zapytał pozostałych. - Ja to tego w sumie nie przeczytałem – powiedział Thorn, robiąc z ust prostą linię, po czym odszedł szybkim krokiem. Muge zerknął na Tertiuma Trzeciego Tenebrisa, ale ten tylko mrugał szybko oczami, jakby rzeczywiście zalewany serią flashbacków. Więc Toa Ognia spojrzał na ostatniego czytelnika, jak dotąd milczącego i zamyślonego. To na jego opinii najbardziej mu zależało. - Hm – mruknął Lodowy Książę. Już otwierał usta by coś powiedzieć, kiedy przy nich z powrotem znalazł się Navu. - Na pewno mnie nie będzie? - No nie – wysilił się na cierpliwość Mugetsu. Navu zmierzył go wzrokiem, po czym spojrzał na laptop. Złapał go i cisnął o ziemię, po czym z nadąsaną miną znowu odleciał. ''- Po co w ogóle przyszedłem do tych debili...'' - Podobało mi się. Mugetsu zaniemówił (chociaż nic nie mówił. W takim razie… zaniemyślał?) Spojrzał na Księcia z niedowierzaniem, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ukradkiem otarł łzę z kącika oka. LK dał mu znak by wstał, co Toa Ognia szybko zrobił. Toa Lodu zaś podniósł jego zniszczonego laptopa i wcisnął mu do rąk, po czym położył dłoń na jego plecach i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Znowu otworzył usta i uniósł palec wskazujący, Muge nachylił się, czekając na jego rady. Jednakże, palec LK nacisnął przycisk, który otworzył białe drzwi. Książę wypchnął Mugetsu lekko na zewnątrz i, gdy ten się odwrócił, powiedział: - Pisz dalej. - Ale— Toa Ognia nie dokończył, bo drzwi zamknęły się i rozległ się głos silników. Wielka baza/statek kosmiczny wzbił się w powietrze i wzniósł wysoko poza zasięg Muge. Wojownik westchnął i ruszył przed siebie, w głąb Metru Nui. *** Od inwazji Armii Anihilacji minął tysiąc lat. WM został naprawiony a okropieństwa wojny stały się tylko złym wspomnieniem. Przez chwilę nawet wznowiono wielki Turniej, zanim tym, którzy go wznowili, się odechciało. Resztki 5P3RMOM1OTa którego Eclipse użyła do zabicia wszystkich we wszechświecie zostały przerobione na bazę w której znajdował się zespół szybkiego reagowania na wypadek kolejnych specjali. Składał się ze specjalnych selfów i nie chciał przyjąć w swoje szeregi usilnie starającego się Mugetsu mówiąc, że „w sumie to nie jest selfem”, „ma pisać FFa bo nie ma story” i ogólnie „jest głupi”. O największych bohaterach Anihilacji, Mugetsie i Agentach C.I.A.C.H. również zapomniano. Oprócz Arctici, ona była z Voxem. No i Navu, ale to Navu. Pheo zniknął jeszcze przed laty, w schowku na miotły w knajpce dla selfów. Ksarel zginął z jego rąk, w Wymiarze Anihilacji. Zdradziecki Chujosz również został unicestwiony. Rozpruwacz pozostał w pustym alternatywnym wszechświecie z Eclipse i Muge bał się myśleć co tam robili. Rossin zniknął tego samego dnia co Pheo, kiedy, obrażony, wyszedł z knajpy i nikt nigdy go nie widział. We wszechświecie chodziły co prawda legendy o aniele zemsty i śmierci poruszającym się na straszliwym dwukołowym pojeździe, ale Muge nie dawał im wiary. Kader wyniósł się przed czterystu laty, pozostała po nim tylko Olmak której używał. Może wrócił do swojego wymiaru, a może znalazł sobie nowy harem. Huantonn wrócił do swoich wymiarów, wobec których miał zobowiązania. Nawet Eris odeszła. Dosłownie. To znaczy nie dosłownie, ale odeszła na stałe. Mugetsu pół wieku temu znalazł ją z podciętymi nadgarstkami w wannie. Być może nie wytrzymała presji i traumy posiadania sześćdziesięciu trzech i pół ojców. A może nie mogła ułożyć sobie życia po tym, co widziała w wymiarze Anihilacji. Tak jak pewien Toa Ognia, zamieszkujący na poddaszu knajpki dla selfów. *** Mugetsu wszedł do knajpki i podszedł do lady, po drodze mijając kilka stolików z selfami i innymi istotami. Zerknął na walającego się na podłodze pijanego Trogga i przewrócił oczami, przestępując nad Toa Kamienia. Wycierający po drugiej stronie baru szklanki starzec kiwnął mu głową. - Jak poszło? – zapytał, nalewając Muge alkoholu. Toa wzruszył ramionami, siadając i kładąc zniszczonego laptopa obok. - Lodowemu Księciu się podobało. Ponoć. - Przestań zawracać sobie nimi głowę, młody. Nie są tego warci – powiedział skrzecząco Bajarz i odłożył butelkę z brązowym płynem. Plakaty LK które Muge miał w swoim pokoju mówiły inaczej. - A jak twoje sprawy? – zagaił starca. Ten wzruszył ramionami. - Kręcę się wokół Vox i jego przyjaciół, podaję klucze do hoteli, wycieram podłogi, nalewam piwo, rzucam uwagi które w ostatnim FFie nabiorą sensu, a oni nic. - Może spróbuj bardziej bezpośredniego podejścia. – Wzruszył ramionami Toa, opróżniając kieliszek jednym haustem. - Największych plot-twistów nie wolno wyjawiać „bezpośrednio” pff. Trzeba być delikatnym i to nie ironicznie delikatnym jak Arkoth wyrywający Tenebrisowi rękę. Albo Calignis wyrywającą Alternatywnemu Navu rękę. – Uniósł brew mędrzec. – Chyba nie chcemy tu… - ściszył głos i nachylił się, po czym powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem: - Plot-twistu z Bp. Albo Ceo. Muge zadrżał, po czym szybko wychylił napełniony przez starca kieliszek. - Ale dzięki, rozważę bardziej bezpośredni podejście – mruknął bajarz, zastanawiając się. – A ty tymczasem bierz dupę w troki, praca czeka. Toa kiwnął głową i udał się na zaplecze. Z wieszaka przy wejściu zdjął fartuch i założył go po czym zawiązał za plecami. Odpalił audiobook (służący do zabijania czasu) na tym gdzie wcześniej skończył, założył rękawice i zabrał się za zmywanie. Towarzyszył mu ciepły, monotonny głos: „- Także więc... Jesteś Lerahk-Kal? - dopytywał się Guurahk. - Dla znajomych Lercia, przystojniaku. - odpowiedziała zapytana. Guurahk zarumieniłby się ze wstydu, gdyby to było możliwe w uniwersum BIONICLE. Bandek nie wytrzymał, wstał z kanapy i mówił jak opętany: Zakochana para! Zakochana para! No, to ile dzieci planujecie mieć? Gdzie będziecie mieszkać? Macie OC i AC na samochód? A ubezpieczenie na życie i/lub zdrowie? - Durahk, Avorahk, Ivest i Fonger odciągnęli Bandka od Lerci i Guurcia." Toa Ognia skończył rozprowadzać płyn do mycia po naczyniach i miał się zabierać do płukania, gdy się zatrzymał. Westchnął. "-- They coming to take me away! Ha Ha! They coming to take me away! Ho ho! Hi Hi! Ha Ha!" Toa przykucnął przed zlewem, opierając dłonie w gumowych rękawicach na jego krawędzi i przyłożył czoło do odrapanych drzwi szafki. Ciężko oddychając, uderzył kilka razy głową o rozklekotane drzwiczki i zacisnął zęby. Nie mógł tak dłużej. - Ekhem – chrząknął skrzypiący głos. Muge wyprostował się i spojrzał na stojącego w wejściu do kuchni bajarza, opierającego się o framugę ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma. Na jego twarzy malowało się duże zaniepokojenie. - Młody, weź wolne do końca tygodnia. Pójdź na spacer, wyjedź gdzieś, wdaj się w bójkę na Quentris. Bylebyś zmienił klimat, może to ci pomoże. Toa Ognia kiwnął głową i zdjął rękawice oraz fartuch. Po czym spojrzał na odtwarzacz, z którego wciąż wydawał się głos: „- Hej, Guurcio! - zawołał Bandek. - Ej! Tylko ja mogę mówić na Guurcia "Guurcio". Prawda, Kochanie? - Ależ tak, mój Skarbie. - odpowiedział Lerci Guurahk.” Toa z zaciętą miną wziął urządzenie i zaczął nim wściekle uderzać o blat jednego ze stolików, aż nic z niego nie zostało. Dopiero wtedy wyszedł z kuchni. *** Spizok przebudził się, wyrwany z koszmarnego snu przez trzask zamykających się drzwi. Choć nie spał, ciągle niczego nie widział, przed oczyma mając jedynie czarną pustkę. Leżał na niskim, krytym uschniętym liściem Koe łożu. Posłanie to, będące niczym więcej niż paroma deskami wyłożonymi ususzonymi liśćmi było bardzo niewygodne, a z zawiązanymi oczyma niewielu odróżniło by je od podłogi drewnianej chaty. Mimo to, nieodziane ciało chroniło ono od zimnej i wilgotnej podłogi. Spizok, próbując podnieść się z posłania poczuł, że jego nogi oplata ciasno ściśnięty sznur, zwieńczony mocnym węzłem, jego ręce natomiast spina żelazny łańcuch. Wkrótce stwierdził, że po jego prawej stronie ciągnie się kamienna ściana. Początkowo zmieszany nie wiedział co się dzieję, jednak po pewnym czasie wszystko do niego dotarło. Przypomniał sobie atak Toa na wioskę, walkę z jednym z atakujących, przegraną... Powracające wspomnienia słabły z każdą minutą, widziane jakby przez mgłę. Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to że z wielką siłą uderzył w kamienny filar, wtedy urwał mu się film. Ocknął się dopiero teraz, w zimnej celi, Mata Nui wie gdzie. Powietrze było stęchłe i nieświeże, fetor wzmagał zapach licznych ciał. Obracając się na bok, w odległości około 5 Bio od siebie, Skakdi ujrzał dogorywającą pochodnię, zawieszoną na ścianie. Żarząc się nie dawała już światła i była jedynie jasnym punktem pośród nieprzeniknionych ciemności. W głębi słyszał teraz głosy rozmów i brzęk żelaznych ogniw łańcuchów, które choć relatywnie ciche wydały mu się teraz głośne niczym wrzawa walki, która ciągle tkwiła w jego głowie. Pozbawiony sił i zapału, a nie widzący żadnego innego rozwiązania zasnął ponownie. *** Walka stawała się coraz bardziej zaciekła. Nikt nie odpuszczał. Nagle wszystko się zmieniło. Lodowy Książę ugodził Kuhtaxa w rękę. Gdyby nie lodowa osłona, nie miałby już lewej dłoni. Kuhtax się wystraszył, bo pomimo osłony czuł ból. Został zraniony. ON! Nigdy to się nie zdarzyło, zwłaszcza mając lodową osłonę. Uciekał. Uciekał od Łowcy, wiedział, że może to się źle skończyć Pognał w stronę wulkanu. Znajdując się na samym szczycie. -''Książę! Roztrzygnijmy to tu. Na tej rozpadlinie! Zobaczymy kto jest najlepszy! '' I znów rozgorzała walka. Znów Książę był górą. Znów go ugodził. Lecz tym razem śmiertelnie. Biedny Kuhtax nie wiedział co się dzieje. Ostatnimi siłami machnął Gladiusem w Księcia. Podziałało. Książę spadł w otchłań wulkanu, Kuhtax był zadowolony, bo wiedział, że dla swojego wroga nie ma już ratunku . Jednak Łowca nie krzyczał, był również zadowolony. Widział jak Kuhtax padł martwy, przewracając się. Padlino-żercze Rahi podchodziło do zwłok. Zaczęło je skubać, lecz to było ostatnie skubnięcie w jej marnej egzystencji. *** On był nadzieją. Jego bracia i siostry byli wrogami. On musiał ich zniszczyć. I zaprowadzić nowy ład w tym targanym złem wszechświecie. Tak. Takie było jego Przeznaczenie. Doszedł do końca korytarza. Stojąca przy grubych, stalowych drzwiach dwójka dronów otwarła je przed nim, skinąwszy lekko głowami. Pomieszczenie, do którego wkroczył, od razu uderzyło w niego swoim ciepłym powietrzem i jasnością, tak, że musiał na chwilę zmrużyć oczy. Znalazł się na niewielkiej, metalowej platformie, mieszczącej się na jednej ze ścian ogromnej hali. Przestrzeń pomiędzy poszczególnymi końcami pomieszczenia poprzecinana była dziesiątkami długich mostów i oblężonych przez mechaniczne ramiona taśm, po których przesuwały się niedokończone jeszcze metalowe szkielety. W wielu miejscach dało się dostrzec potężne, grubo opancerzone pojazdy i machiny wojenne, jednak to nie one wywierały największe wrażenie. W dole, przed nim, znajdowały się zastępy setek mechanicznych żołnierzy, tkwiących nieruchomo w idealnie równych rzędach. Ich oczy świeciły pustką, lecz teraz, powoli, jedno po drugim, zaczęło się w nich jarzyć czerwone światło, jakby reagując na nadejście swego pana. Uśmiechnął się. Jego armia powoli budziła się do życia. A wraz z nią budził się Nowy Świat. Oparł dłonie o balustradę i wychylił się lekko do przodu, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się tkwiącym w dole wojownikom. Dreszcz wymieszany z ekscytacją przeszył jego ciało. Teraz, mając w swych rękach artefakt, który doprowadzi go do źródła nieograniczonej mocy, czuł, że koniec wojny zbliża się wielkimi krokami. A wraz z nim - jego miejsce na szczycie wszechświata. Spoglądając na żołnierzy, wypowiedział w myślach słowa, które powtarzał sobie przez te wszystkie lata: Tylko ja mam tyle siły. Tylko ja mam tyle mocy. Tylko ja mogę uczynić ją szczęśliwą. *** Na środku stał wielki tron wykonany ze srebra, z którego wystawały niczym kolce starramitowe kryształy. Siedząca na nim postać miała na sobie śnieżnobiałą zbroję ze srebrnymi i starramitowymi elementami oraz z czarną koroną na głowie. W sali rozległ się kolejny krzyk. Przed tronem stała Arka Wieczności. Była ostrosłupem wykonanym ze złota, a w jednej ze ścian znajdował się kryształ. Wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak w legendach. Przed Arką ustawiono w rzędzie kilka zakutych w kajdany istot, przedstawicieli różnych ras z Wszechświata Matoran. Z Arki wystrzelił czerwony promień. Trafił jednego z więźniów, a ten krzyknął z bólu i upadł. Kolejne kawałki jego ciała były odrywane i pochłaniane przez klejnot. Po chwili Arka przestała, a po więźniu nie było ani śladu. - Wielkie Istoty zazdrośnie strzegą swojej potęgi – powiedział monotonny, donośny głos. – Nie chcą dzielić się swoją wiedzą i mocą za darmo. Potrzebne są do tego ofiary. Bardzo chciałbym, aby było inaczej. Wieczny Król powstał i podszedł do sterty starramitowych sztabek ułożonej obok, ciągnąc za sobą swoja białą, puchową pelerynę. Z klejnotu wystrzelił promień, tym razem nieco inny. Miał żółty kolor i wydawał się bardziej rozproszony. Trafił w stertę sztabek, a te zaczęły unosić się, zmieniać kształt i łączyć się w większe bryły, a te w skomplikowane mechanizmy. Wkrótce ułożyły się w kształt humanoidalnej istoty wysokiej na trzy bio. Lodowy golem. - Każdy może zbudować taką maszynę – stwierdził Wieczny Król. – Ale tylko Arka może obdarzyć ją życiem. I mocą. Z artefaktu wystrzeliła niebieska wiązka. Trafiła lodowego golema. Starramitowa, przezroczysta konstrukcja pokryła się szronem, tak samo jak marmurowa podłoga wokół niej. Oczy istoty rozbłysły bladym błękitem, a z pyska zaczęła wydobywać się para. Istota ryknęła, a zgromadzeni wokoło gwardziści cofnęli się. Potwór podniósł leżący obok starramitowy topór, a ten także pokrył się szronem. Następnie golem wyszedł z pomieszczenia, głośno tupiąc. Wieczny Król zwrócił się do więźniów. - Przykro mi, że muszę was zabić – stwierdził chłodnym głosem, wcale nie wyrażającym skruchy. – Lepiej, żebyście byli poświęceni w jakimś szczytnym celu, niż żebyście gnili w pałacach swoich panów jako zwykli niewolnicy. *** Vastatorus przyglądał się walce z mostka. Nie spodziewał się tutaj piratów Syeera, a już na pewno, że zaatakują jego okręt. Będzie musiał spotkać się z ich dowódcą i poinformować, że nie życzy sobie takiego traktowania, a tych tu po prostu zmasakrują jego ludzie i trupy. Czegoś takiego nie należy tolerować. Tak jak i zdrady. Dlatego, gdy jego była załoga dowiedziała się o jego powrocie i wróciła do niego, została ukarana. Za to, że zostawili go na Xii, by się wykrwawił po walce z Toa Ognia. Pozostał przy nim tylko Kest, który go uratował wraz z pewnym Thoudem, którego kapitan nakazał zabić, by zemścić się na innej Thoudce, przez którą zginęła jego ukochana, która ocaliła go przed zabójcami wysłanymi przez Makuta, którzy chcieli się go pozbyć... Długa historia. Jeszcze bardziej, niż to że jego załoga go opuściła, bolało że większość z nich dołączyła do Sharara Bezlitosnego. Chociaż teraz nazywano go "Sprawiedliwym". Toa obrzucił spojrzeniem pole bitwy. Napastnicy zaczęli rzucać broń, gdy tylko zrozumieli swoją sytuację. Padali na kolana. Nakazał trupom ich nie atakować - mogli się jeszcze przydać, np. jako posłańcy do Sharara który spalił jego poprzedni okręt. - Nadchodzi czas zapłaty. Ugną się, albo ich zniszczę - pomyślał Vastatorus, wracając do kajuty po wygranej bitwie. *** Mężczyzna, opatulony brązowym odzieniem, siedział na krańcu wzgórza. Słońce żegnało go ostatnimi promykami. Wtem usłyszał za sobą kroki. Spoglądając za plecy dostrzegł niewielkiego Matoranina, biegnącego ku niemu. -I jak? Zdyszany Matoranin wyprostował się. -Ostatnia wieża została aktywowana. - wydyszał. - Pierwsza pieczęć pękła. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. -A więc Maleg wreszcie wykonał swoją część umowy. - powiedział, udając zaskoczenie. - Trzeba będzie go jednak wynagrodzić. -Maleg nie żyje. Mężczyzna spojrzał na Matoranina. Ten przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Odziany w brązowy płaszcz jedynie westchnął. -Skoro wykonał swoje zadanie, to mam to gdzieś. Na nic więcej by się nie przydał. Mówiąc to, wstał i odwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela. W dłoni trzymał kostur. -On go zabił. -Domyślam się. - powiedział mężczyzna, uśmiechając się. - Zawiódłby mnie gdyby stało się inaczej. Niedługo trzeba będzie wyjść mu na spotkanie. Zwołaj wszystkich. -Tak jest, A-- -Nie używaj tu mojego imienia. Jesteśmy za blisko osady. Pamiętaj o tym, Bobo. -Dobrze. - powiedział Matoranin. - Trzecie Oko. Mężczyzna skinął głową, po czym popatrzył raz jeszcze na zachodzące słońce. -Wszystko od początku zmierzało do tego momentu. Do tej chwili. - powiedział. - Teraz świat zadrży przed kompletną nicością. *** Tantar czekał przed domem, drżąc ze strachu. Udawał pewnego siebie jak mógł, ale cały się trząsł. Z cienia wyłonił się Toa Grawitacji, z którym nawiązał kontakt. - Tantar, prawda? - T...tak. To ja. Co z umową? - Dobrze, umowa jest taka - ty zaprowadzisz nas do bazy waszego Ruchu Oporu, a ja zapewnię Ci nietykalność ze strony moich żołnierzy. - Jaką mam pewność że się z niej wywiążesz? - Mogę zapytać o dokładnie to samo. Chodźmy. Navu i jego pięcioosobowy oddział weszli do Archiwum. Przy pasie miał pochwę z Pogromcą Cieni. Chwycił nerwowego Matoranina Powietrza za ramię. - Prowadź, zdrajco.- zażądał Navu.- I dobrze Ci radzę, nie próbuj uciec. Zobaczymy wtedy co jest szybsze - mój miecz czy twoje nogi. *** Mugetsu szedł piaszczystą plażą, myśląc gdzie udać się na wakacje, by choć trochę odzyskać humor i chęć do życia, gdy dostrzegł na niebie przemieszczający się szybko obiekt. Przyłożył dłoń do czoła i zmrużył oczy. To ptak? Samolot? Huantonn? Płonący od wejścia w atmosferę Huantonn uderzył w plażę przed stopami Muge, odrzucając Toa Ognia hen hen daleko. Custodianin wstał i szybko obejrzał swoje ręce, na szczęście miał obie. Przy ostatnim spotkaniu z OPkiem Mugetsu stracił jedną z kończyn. Co prawda nie z winy Huantonna, ale zawsze. Samo spotkanie zaś zwiastowało możliwą zagładę życia we wszechświecie. Mugetsu pociągnął nosem, czując deja vu. To albo leniwe odtwarzanie motywów. Jedno z dwóch. Podszedł do Huantonna, który wyglądał na ledwo żywego. Jego zbroja była zniszczona w wielu miejscach, nigdzie nie miał swojej broni, jego pęknięta Kanohi ledwo trzymała się na twarzy. Z mnóstwa ran na ciele wydzielała się parująca potęga. - Oni nadchodzą… zniszczyli moje wszechświaty – powiedział, dysząc ciężko. Mugetsu wziął go pod ramię, pochłaniając jego ciepło by się nie oparzyć. - A my musimy wszystko uratować. Znowu. Spokojnie, wszystko wiem, przyjacielu. - Co? – zdziwił się Huantonn i zatrzymał. – „My”? „Przyjacielu”? Ty nie uratowałeś wszechświata. Muge z Wymiaru anihilacji uratował wszechświat. Ty po prostu masz jego wspomnienia. I nie jesteś moim przyjacielem. Ech, jak ja niecierpię tych którzy… Ach! – jęknął, kiedy Mugetsu go puścił i Huantonn upadł. - Pff – powiedział naburmuszony Toa Ognia biorąc się pod boki. Po chwili, kiedy Huantonn się nie ruszał, przewrócił oczami. – No dalej, wstawaj dzbanie. Chwycił Toa i pociągnął, ale Huantonn był bezwładny. Zaniepokojony Mugetsu przełknął ślinę i obrócił Toa Ognia na plecy. OPek nie żył. Muge dostrzegł zakrwawiony wielki kamień który znajdował się na wysokości głowy Huantonna. Custodianin wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i pogwizdując oraz rozglądając się nerwowo dookoła, zaczął zasypywać kamień piaskiem. Zakładając, że Huantonn rzeczywiście zginął z winy Mugetsu, ktoś musiał go najpierw doprowadzić do stanu bliskiego śmierci. Ktoś, kto zaatakował i zniszczył, jak widać, światy Huantonna. I w 95% odpowiadał za śmierć Toa Ognia. Co było o tyle niepokojące, że Huantonn przeżył całą wyprawę do Wymiaru Anihilacji i przetrwał wszystko, co postawiło na jego drodze Koraverse. Nawet Kamień słoneczny. I dwóch Rozpruwaczy. Powiał chłodny wiatr i Mugetsu poczuł ciarki na plecach. Od powiewu i tego, co miało jeszcze nadejść, a czego zwiastunem była śmierć Huantonna. ''- Chociaż z drugiej strony'' – próbował znaleźć jakieś pozytywy Custodianin. ''- Pokonałem jednego z największych OPków w historii. Heh.'' Zastanawiał się, czy nie pójść znowu do selfów, ale obawiał się wyśmiania. Lub, co gorsza, całkowitego zignorowania. Jednak nie mógł tego tak zostawić. Czuł, że nareszcie, po raz pierwszy od tysiąca lat, ma znowu szansę zrobić coś znaczącego. (Znaczy w sumie po raz pierwszy od zawsze, bo to inny Muge brał udział w Anihilacji.) Sprawdzenie wszechświatów Huantonna wydawało się jak dobry pierwszy krok. Ale Toa Ognia nie był na tyle odważn-- głupi by udać się tam samemu. Dlatego godzinę później, ukradłszy ze strzeżonego miejsca Olmak Kadera, wylądował na Quentris przed pewnym popularnym lokalem. ---- Tak tak, fragmenty zerżnięte 1:1 z odpowiadających FFów ale po to by przedstawić nemezisów którzy będą brali udział. Co to robi Alt Navu z innego wymiaru zamiast Mortisa (Moriora? Mandaca? kurwa tego głównego złego z Calignis na M ale nie Magnusa wielkiej istoty)? O tamtym kolesiu chuja wiadomo i jest nudny i jedyną istotą którą może podjąć walkę jak równy z równym z Navu jest... Navu. Rozdział II: Waszświatjestnasz Świat czeka zagłada! A może nie? Nie wiem, czemu mnie pytacie. Eee… Świat MOŻE czeka zagłada a MOŻE nie chyba? Mugetsu, który stracił kontakt z resztą selfów bo nie pisał FFa, jako jedyny wie że coś nadchodzi, zamiast kogokolwiek ostrzec, wchodzi do baru. Spizok siedzi w więzieniu, Wieczny Król siedzi w pałacu, Vastatorus siedzi na swoim okręcie, Nero siedzi w swojej siedzibie, Arkoth siedzi przy ognisku, Kuhtax siedzi na Lodowej Wyspie a Alt Navu siedzi w innym wymiarze. Tym czasem, głęboko w tle, czai się jakieś mroczne gówno z prologu! *** Mugetsu zaklął, wycierając żółtą maź o wycieraczkę. ''- Lepiej żeby to żółte coś odegrało istotną rolę w fabule, inaczej będzie trochę z dupy.'' Przypomniał sobie o tym, co Navu, Rossin i Kader opowiadali o Katakum-- KATAKUMBACH NIEŚMIERTELNYCH, w którym to natknęli się na coś przypominającego wielką tłustą bryłę… tłuszczu. Czyżby to coś się uwolniło i teraz zamieszkało na Quentris? Nie wiedzieć czemu, Toa Ognia zawsze śmieszyła taka wizja. ''- Hm, mógłbym o tym coś napisać. Na pewno wszystkim by się spodobało.'' Mugetsu wszedł do Wyrzutka, nazwa wydała mu się dziwnie znajoma. Ruszył do baru, gdzie dostrzegł coś ciekawego, gdy wpadł na Toa Ognia w kapturze. Wybełkotał przeprosiny i poklepał go po plecach, ale ten nie wydawał się tego w ogóle zauważyć. Przy jednym ze stołów siedziało dwoje Armexian i Rithianin. Mężczyzna z Armexii wydawał się strasznie zaaferowany wspomnianym wyżej Toa w kapturze. Muge przewrócił oczami. - Znajdźcie sobie pokój – mruknął, gdy nagle potknął się o leżącego na ziemi pijanego Raworba. Toa Piwa, nieprzytomny, był lizany po twarzy przez Krowę Mata Nui. Muge wylądował na stoliku Armexian, ale nikt z nich tego nie zauważył. Mężczyzna cały czas gapił się na Toa w kapturze, Rithianin coś mówił i wpatrywał się w mapę, a kobieta z Armexii była chyba ślepa. Dla pewności, Mugetsu pomachał jej dłonią przed twarzą, na co nie zareagowała. A potem wzruszył ramionami i wypił jej kieliszek. Potem obejrzał się i dostrzegł mlaskającą Krowę Mata Nui. Westchnął i dotarł wreszcie do baru. Chciał zamówić coś do picia, gdy nagle rozpoznał Vortixx-barmana. - Zegald? Vortixx podskoczył, szklanka wypadła mu z ręki i roztrzaskała się o podłogę. Barman jednak spojrzał na Mugetsu, zaskoczony i wściekły. Złapał go za kołnierz zbroi i przyciągnął do siebie, wściekle. - Morda. Nikt tutaj nie zna mojego prawdziwego imienia. Nie pozwolę byś zepsuł wszystko, na co pracowałem odkąd uciekłem z mojego wymiaru – wysyczał Zegald, były władca kontynentu, przywódca Vortixx z innego wymiaru, głowa potężnego imperium, w wolnych chwilach lubiący długie spacery, bicie Toa w piwnicy i organizowanie igrzysk. - Masz na myśli ten obskurny bar? I heh, „Wyrzutek”, wiele wyjaśnia. I co, w twoim wymiarze cię obalili? - Najpierw bar, potem wyspa, w końcu wszechświat – powiedział Zegald, chociaż nie wydawało się by w to wierzył. Zignorował też resztę wypowiedzi Toa Ognia. – Ech, że też akurat dzisiaj Huhunduk musiał wziąć chorobowe i muszę go zastępować. - Do rzeczy. Szukam jakiegoś zakapiora, najemnika, łowcę nagród, domorosłego Navu. - Wiem kogo potrzebujesz. – Uśmiechnął się Zegald. – Tamten Vortixx przy tamtym stoliku. - Tamten? - Nie ten, tamten drugi? - Ten? - Nie, nie ten stolik. Tamten. - Dobra, dzięki. Chwilę później, Mugetsu usiadł przy skrytym w kapturze Vortixx. Wtedy, drugi Toa Ognia w barze, ten w kapturze wspomniał imię Xixexa i w barze zrobiła się cisza. Oprócz stolika Armexian, gdzie męski Armexianin głośno to skomentował. Muge przewrócił oczami, pokazał swojemu Vortixx uniesiony palec, odwrócił się do Armexianina, przyłożył dłonie do ust jak tubę i ryknął: - Znajdź sobie własne życie! Cały bar, oprócz dwóch stolików (Toa Ognia i Armexian) zarechotał. Również Zegald uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a Krowa Mata Nui głośno zaryczała. Mugetsu, zwrócił się do Vortixx. - Trochę minęło od naszego ostatniego spotkania w Wymiarze Anihilacji. Rozumiem, że poszliśmy wtedy innymi ścieżkami. Widzę, że udało ci się oszukać śmierć, po raz kolejny. Potrzebuję cię. Organizuję wyprawę do innego wymiaru, potrzebuję wsparcia, a Metarion i Trogg są zajęci. Nie obiecuję, że obaj wrócimy, ale jeśli tak, zyskamy wieczną chwałę. Wchodzisz w to… przyjacielu? Zapadła cisza. Skryty w kapturze Vortixx milczał, gdy wreszcie odpowiedział: - Nie jestem Ksarel. - Co? Jak to nie? - Jestem Seinn – powiedział rozmówca Muge, zdejmując kaptur. Rzeczywiście nie był Ksarelem. – Ja jestem zabójcą a nie najemnikiem. I nie mam łuku. Mugetsu podrapał się pod podbródku, zafrasowany. - Hm. Skoro jesteś tylko podróbą Ksarela, pewnie będziesz dużo tańszy. Dobra idziemy – rzucił Toa Ognia, wstając. - Zaraz, jeszcze się na nic nie zgodziłem. - Em, wieczna chwała? – zagaił Muge obiecującym tonem. Vortixx potrząsnął głową. – Zapłacę ci? – Seinn pokiwał głową z uśmiechem. Toa Ognia wzruszył ramionami. Wtedy do baru weszła dwukolorowa Vortixx, czego nie omieszkał nie zauważyć Toa Ognia w kapturze i wychodzący już Armexianin, ten drugi jednak na głos. Muge, wściekły, wziął butelkę ze stolika Seinna i cisnął nią przez cały bar, celując w Armexianina. Pocisk minął go o włos i trafił przechodzącą za nim kelnerkę prosto w głowę. Armexianin nawet tego nie zauważył i, przestępując ciało nieprzytomnej dziewczyny, wyszedł ze swoją towarzyszką. Muge ze świstem wciągnął powietrze i szybko usiadł na swoim własnym miejscu. *** Mugetsu ściągnął chustę z ust i podniósł gogle z oczu na czoło. Spojrzał w górę, na wznoszący się przed nim ogromny pomnik pozbawiony głowy. Ta leżała u jego stóp, jakby została strącona z samego szczytu. - Mieli rozmach – mruknął Seinn, biorąc się pod boki i również kontemplując widok. - Prawie tak wielki jak czyjeś ego. W wymiarze Pożogi Huantonna wszyscy byli martwi a wszystkie wyspy i kontynenty zniszczone. Mugetsu dostał aż flashbacków z końca Anihilacji, kiedy to stał w zniszczonym Metru Nui a zwłoki sięgały po kolana. Gdy mu przeszło, znaleźli otwarty portal, który doprowadził ich do wymiaru w którym obecnie się znajdowali. Konkretnie na Sedin, gdzie właśnie się znajdowali. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że z tego wymiaru pochodzili agresorzy przed którymi ostrzegał Huantonn. Tutaj też wszyscy nie żyli, wszyscy Matoranie z wyspy byli nabici na gałęzie i korzenie, na ich twarzach malowało się ogromne cierpienie. - Musimy zobaczyć inne wyspy – stwierdził Toa Ognia. Seinn pokiwał głową. - W ogóle, na co ci ta chusta i gogle? – zapytał Vortixx. - Fajnie w nich wyglądam? – Wzruszył ramionami Toa. Seinn musiał mu przyznać rację. Mugetsu użył Olmak i otworzył portal, po czym raźnym krokiem do niego wszedł. *** Kiedy wyszedł, zaniemówił. Znalazł się w jakiejś jaskini w której przy ognisku siedzieli… Hiosh i kilka dziwnie wyglądających Arctic. Była tam Arctica-Matoranka, Arctica w Trynie, Arctica Toa Wody i parę innych. Siedzący również dostrzegli Toa Ognia i przerwali rozmowę. Hiosh próbował zerwać się na nogi, ale Arctica w Trynie usadziła go mocnym uściskiem. Muge uniósł dłoń w przepraszającym geście, po czym drobnym kroczkiem wszedł z powrotem do portalu, wpadając przy okazji na próbującego przejść Seinna. Vortixx również zobaczył co było w jaskini i zrobił bardzo dziwną minę. Obaj wojownicy upadli po wejściowej stronie portalu, który zaraz się zamknął. *** Wszystkie wyspy we wszechświecie były zniszczone. Wieżowce Artas Nui zniszczone, ulice zasłane trupami, wieża XONOX-u zawalona na zwłokach Krabberna. Miasto z Desek (takie Laketown z Hobbita w story Kuumo, Shivn �� ) częściowo zatopione, częściowo spalone, częściowo przygniecione gigantyczną martwą ośmiornicą. Calignis absolutnie spustoszone, popioły sięgające po kolana, martwe płody i embriony ścielące okolicę. Metru Nui w stanie gorszym niż po Wielkim Kataklizmie, zaorane jak Mata Nui przez Bohroki. Tysiące mieszkańców jałowego pustego świata, wszyscy martwi. - Nadal nie mamy wskazówki kto to zrobił – powiedział Seinn, ogrzewając się przy rozpalonym przez Mugetsu ognisku. Siedzieli w jakiejś jaskini na Lodowej Wyspie, pozbawionej życia jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Chowali się przed szalejącą na zewnątrz śnieżycą. Głębia śnieżycy tonęła w czerni, nie było wiadomo dokąd prowadzi tajemniczy korytarz. Nie chciało im się sprawdzać. - Moglibyśmy policzyć wszystkich martwych i zobaczyć kogo brakuje. – Wzruszył ramionami Muge. - Czego tutaj brakuje to tobie mózgu – warknął poirytowany Vortixx. - A tobie będzie brakowało moich pieniędzy jeśli nie przeprosisz – odparł Muge, pociągając łyk z manierki. Gogle leżały obok niego na ziemi, chustę opuścił na szyję. Seinn otworzył usta zaskoczony, po czym zrobił zaciętą minę i wybełkotał krótkie „przepraszam”. - Chyba rzeczywiście nic tu po nas, wracajmy do Lerc – powiedział ciężko Seinn. Mugetsu od razu uderzyły wspomnienia „- They coming to take me away! Ho ho! Hi Hi! Ha Ha!” - Lercia? – zapytał, gdy się otrząsnął. - No… Leera, kojarzysz ją, prawda? Slumsy? Zdzich? Hejtuj z DŻABĄ? Mugetsu zalały wspomnienia. Rozpruwacz, piwnica, horror special, różowa łódź podwodna, Krabbern, Hiosh, Anihilacja… Seinn przewrócił oczami i pomasował czoło, czekając aż Toa Ognia się otrząśnie. Mugetsu wreszcie westchnął i wstał, aktywując Olmak. Chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy zagłuszył go wściekły ryk z głębi jaskini. Ryk żywej istoty. Towarzysze wymienili spojrzenia, Seinn zerwał się na równe nogi i wyciągnął swoje miecze, Mugetsu chwycił również swój, który nazywał się „Nadzieja”. Toa Ognia rzucił okiem na otwarty za plecami portal, potem na mroczną głębię jaskini. Ryk powtórzył się, a ziemia zadrżała. Pod stopami wojowników otworzył się przepaść. Muge uderzył ciężko o kamiennie, Kanohi spadła mu z twarzy i poszybowała w dół, ginąc w mroku. Toa Ognia i Vortixx zaczęli się zsuwać za nią, ale Muge zdążył wbić Nadzieję w ścianę przepaści i chwycić Seinna za rękę, ratując ich obu przed upadkiem. Niestety, lata spędzone na zmywaku nie wpłynęły dobrze na siłę Toa i Vortixx zaczął mu się wyślizgiwać. Seinn również to dostrzegł, przerażony. Rozległ się kolejny długi krzyk, dało się też słyszeć szybkie kroki, ktoś wściekły ku nim biegł. Muge rzucił okiem na zamykający się nad jego głową portal, potem na wiszącego niżej Seinna. - Na co czekasz, ratuj mnie! – krzyknął rozpaczliwie płatny zabójca. Jego głos zginął jednak w odbijającym się echem straszliwym okrzyku, "Ratuj się"? – nie dosłyszał Muge. – Dzięki stary, kocham cię. Puścił Vortixx a ten poleciał w dół, z zaskoczoną miną. Toa Ognia szybko wdrapał się na krawędź i w ostatniej chwili wskoczył do zamykającego się przejścia międzywymiarowego. Nie usłyszał, jak Seinn za nim krzyczy: - Szachraaaaaaaaaaaaaj! *** Mugetsu wypadł z portalu, uderzając ciężko o ziemię. Ciężko oddychając, sięgnął po swoją Hau, dotąd wiszącą przy jego pasie. Założył ją i od razu przestał czuć zawroty głowy i ogólne otępienie spowodowane brakiem Kanohi. Dopiero wtedy się rozejrzał. I zamarł. Był pewien, że znajduje się w swoim wymiarze, ale według jego obliczeń powinien być już dzień, tymczasem wszędzie panowała ciemność. W oddali dostrzegł sporą grupę maszerujących w nieznanym celu trupów. Nad głową przeleciały mu jakieś skrzydlate potwory. Znajdował się na jakimś pobojowisku, pełnym martwych Toa i zniszczonych dronów. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że się spóźnił. *** Kilka godzin wcześniej. - Więc mówisz, że twoim mentorem był Toa Ognia który zginął? – zapytał Suvil, przesuwając biały pionek po polu. - Tia – odparł Vox, zbijając biały pionek swoim własnym, czarnym. - To ciekawe, bo moim mentorem też był Toa Ognia który zginął – zastanawiał się Miecz w ręku Wielkiego Ducha. – Ale ja używam miecza który do niego należał. - Noooo ja od niedawna też. Toa Dźwięku wymienili spojrzenia. - Przypomnij, jak ma na imię ta twoja ukochana z Neitu? - To nie ukochana no i Turi. A twoja? Kuri, tak? - Tiaaaaaaaa – przeciągle powiedział Suvil, zbijając pionek Voxa. - Przynajmniej twoim głównym złym jest Toa Cienia, nie tak jak u mnie, Toa Dźwięku. - Eee Vastatorus był Toa Dźwięku zanim wyssali z niego światło. Obaj Toa spojrzeli na siebie i zamrugali oczami. - To dziwne – powiedzieli jednocześnie, po czym jednocześnie się wzdrygnęli. - Nie miałeś za to żadnych zatargów z Mrocznymi Łowcami, prawda? – zapytał niepewnie Vox, wspominając Bane’a. - Jeden z nich tylko bardzo, bardzo chciał mnie zabić bo ooooodrobinkę zniszczyłem mu życie. Może. – Przypomniał sobie Fergena Suvil. – Ale cóż, ty cały czas biegasz z mieczem, ja dawno temu używałem Kosy. Kosy Szeptu konkretnie. Vox milczał niezręcznie. Suvil uniósł głowę i spojrzał na zafrasowanego Toa. - No? - Przez krótki okres, nie pytaj, używałem Kosy Szeptów, liczba mnoga. Obaj Toa zaczęli wpatrywać się w siebie, czując się coraz bardziej dziwnie. Rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu, ale pozostałe selfy były zajęte czymś innym, nikt nie zwracał uwagi na rozmowę dwóch Toa Dźwięku. - A to ci dopiero… przypadki – powiedział powoli Suvil. Vox kiwnął niepewnie głową. Toa z Artas Nui chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle nastąpiła eksplozja, która rozrzuciła wszystkich po pomieszczeniu i uszkodziła sufit, przez co z góry zaczęła się zsuwać jakaś belka. - Spadamy! I to na Calignis! – krzyknął Thorn znad panelu kontrolnego statku. Wciskał przyciski i machał wajchami w przypadkowej kolejności, nie mogąc jednak zatrzymać szybującej w dół bazy. - Przygotujcie się na uderzenie! – ryknął Lodowy Książę. – Navu! Toa Grawitacji skinął głową i uniósł się lekko w powietrze, rozkładając ręce na boki, przygotowując do upadku statku. Wtedy, dostrzegli przyczynę wybuchu, krwistoczerwony opalizujący portal na środku pomieszczenia. Dlaczego krwistoczerwony? Bo zły I guess. Nagle, wyskoczyła z niego istota uzbrojona w karabin. - Nie jestem geniuszem, ale miejscami jestem niezły więc trzymam się tych miejsc! – krzyknął Icosel, przykładając kolbę do ramienia, gdy nagle baza z impaktem uderzyła w ziemię. Navu ochronił towarzyszy swoją mocą przed jakimikolwiek obrażeniami, za to ciało Icosela przyjęło całe uderzenie, a na koniec jeszcze belkę która spadła z sufitu i zmiażdżyła Toa Lodu głowę. Selfowie przyglądali się podrygującemu, bezgłowemu trupowi. - Jak to mówią, nie trać głowy – rzucił szyderczo Navu. Rozległ się symultaniczny plask, gdy dłonie pozostałych uderzyły w ich własne twarze. Błysnęło czerwone światło i w miejscu portalu znajdowało się siedmioro istot, każda wyglądała jak pokręcony odpowiednik któregoś z selfów. Wszyscy mieli na głowach takie same Kanohi. - Wiadomości od Maru się sprawdziły – powiedział oryginalny Florex. - Co? – zapytał Lodowy Książę, zaskoczony. - No, Maru przekazał mi, że nasze złe odpowiedniki z innego wymiaru zamierzają nas najechać. Zapanowała cisza. - I nic nam nie powiedziałeś!? – krzyknął wściekle zbulwersowany Książę. Miny pozostałych selfów wyrażały podobne uczucia. - Ej, o ataku Siewców Strachu na Sedin też nikomu nie powiedziałem i rozeszło się po kościach. Nie licząc tych dziesiątek martwych Matoran i dwóch zabitych Toa. Ale oni mnie nie lubili, to mała strata. Książę wyglądał jakby miał zamiar go zamordować. Istniały jednak bardziej palące kwestie niż ta. - Was to rozumiem – powiedział oryginalny Thorn, zwracając się do nowoprzybyłej siódemki. – Ale Icosel? Serio? - Nie oceniaj – odparł jego odpowiednik, któremu świeciły się na czerwono oczy, a którego zbroja wyglądała jak pnące się pędy. Na plecach miał przewieszoną gitarę, jedyne widoczne narzędzie lub broń. – Teraz! Na te słowa, maski wszystkich przybyszy lekko zalśniły, na znak ich używania. Oryginalny Riyen jako jedyny rozpoznał co to były za Kanohi. Ale nic mu to nie dało. Tertium Trzeci Tenebris krzyknął rozpaczliwie, łapiąc się za głowę, po czym na jego piersi coś zaczęło się kłębić. Zanim którykolwiek z selfów zdołałby mu pomóc, z jego ciała wystrzeliło sześć mrocznych macek, z których każda przyssała się do jednego z selfów. Krzyk Riyena przeszedł w straszliwy skrzek, gdy macki szarpnięciem przyciągnęły jego towarzyszy. Riyen upadł na ziemię, nieprzytomny, pozostałych nigdzie nie było widać. Przybysze zdjęli Maski Prawdopodobieństwa i założyli swoje własne. - Za nami krok pierwszy. Sereph. Odpowiednik Riyena uśmiechnął się szeroko. Następnie zamknął oczy i rozłożył szeroko ramiona. Na zewnątrz statku właśnie świtało, gdy z ciała Secundusa, drugiego Tenebrisa uwolniła się ogromna fala mroku, która zaczęła zalewać świat. Na wszystkich wyspach i kontynentach, mieszkańcy wszechświata unosili głowy i z przerażenie obserwowali jak sunąca z południa fala ciemności zalewa niebo, zmieniając dzień w noc. Szybko, cały wszechświat skrył mrok. - Suvil. Toa z mechaniczną protezą prawej ręki i lewego golenia oraz z robotycznym lewym okiem wystąpił naprzód. Zamknął oczy, zacisnął zęby i aktywował swoją Trynę. Po walce z armią Anihilacji pozostało mnóstwo trupów najeźdźców. Nikomu nie chciało ich się palić lub wyrzucać z wszechświata, dlatego wszystkich zgarnięto i zrzucono do morza. By jednak nie zaszkodzić środowisku tak bardzo, zrzucono ich wokół siedziby Zakonu Calignis, bo ich nikt nie lubił, a w dodatku jako zemstę za konszachty z Anihilacją. Teraz, horda trupów zaczęła wypływać na powierzchnię i maszerować na, już dość rozbitych, Calignis. Z morza wyłonił się także Demed Anihilacji, którego użyto do zabicia wszystkich we wszechświecie. Teraz, posłuszny sługa nowych najeźdźców. Navu sunął powoli przez wyspę, machając swoimi skrzydłami. Rozejrzał się, szukając kogoś bardzo ważnego. Przyjrzał się bazie selfów, która spadł prosto na twierdzę Zakonu, niszcząc ją niemal kompletnie. Oczywiście, kompleks laboratoriów ciągnął się głęboko pod ziemię, ale dzięki temu Toa Grawitacji będzie miał choć trochę zabawy. Nagle, oczy OPka dostrzegły to, czego szukał. Wylądował na ziemi przed przytłoczonym przez trupy wojownikiem Calignis. Wymachujący kosą bojową Xenos nawet go nie zauważył, rozpaczliwie używając swojej broni i żywiołu cienia do ocalenia swojego życia. Navu rozrzucił trupy mocą Grawitacji, po czym spojrzał na Xenos. - Kopelat Mortis – powiedział jadowicie. Xenos spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc. - Jestem Morior. Navu zaklął i wykonał szybki gest, ciało Moriora rozbryzgło się jak śliwka. Toa Grawitacji kontynuował poszukiwania. - Kopelat Mortis. - Jestem Matros. Bryzg. - Kopelat Mortis? - Jestem Manadac. Bryzg. Potem przyszła kolej na Merrena, Mathora i Manara. Wreszcie, zmęczony i poirytowany Navu stanął przed ostatnim pozostałym przy życiu Xenos. - Kopelat Mortis. - Co, Navu? Jestem pewien, że to się mówi „kopę lat”, wiesz, jak-- - nie dokończył wojownik, bo jego nogi eksplodowały, rozsadzone mocą Grawitacji. Xenos upadł na ziemię z krzykiem i zaczął odczołgiwać się od napastnika. Toa Grawitacji nadepnął na Mortisa, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę. Uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Nagle, coś przykuło jego uwagę. - Dlaczego używasz Kraahkan? Przecież twoim żywiołem już jest cień. - Eee, żeby lepiej nad nim panować? – wzruszył ramionami Mortis, prawie zapominając o całkowitym przerażeniu. - To głupie, widzisz żebym ja nosił Garai? No właśnie – na te słowa Navu zacisnął pięść, a głowa i Kraahkan Mortisa równocześnie zgniotły się jak kartka papieru. Następnie, Toa Grawitacji wzbił się w powietrze i odleciał, pozostawiając niedobitki Calignis na pożarcie trupom. *** Arkoth zerwał się na równe nogi, widząc ścianę cienia sunącą naprzód. Bobo spokojnie zdjął kiełbaskę z ogniska i zaczął ją chrupać. Lata spędzone przy swoim panie nauczyły go niczego się nie dziwić ani niczego nie kwestionować. Spodziewał się, że Trzecie Oko zarzuci płaszczem i powie zaraz pewnie: ''- Dokonało się.'' Albo: ''- Już czas.'' Ewentualnie: ''- Wszystko zgodnie z planem.'' Lub też nawet słynne: ''- Koło musi się obracać.'' A nawet jeszcze słynniejsze: ''- Lepsza szóstka razem, niż jedynki i dwójki oddzielnie.'' Jednakże, reakcja Arkotha na zaistniałą sytuację była nieco inna. - Co do chuja!? *** Kuhtax poprawił swój płaszcz, ignorując stojącą na podwyższeniu istotę, wygłaszającą właśnie przemowę. Istota była skryta w białym kapturze, na plecach miała znajomą Kuhtaxowi broń, Lodową Śmierć. Corenastanin rozpoznał ją pomimo faktu, że wyglądała bardziej jak miecz a nie włócznia. Lodowa Śmierć-włócznia znajdowała się w ręce istoty. Wojownik znajdował się w centrum Lodowej Wyspy, obok siebie dostrzegł znanych mu złoczyńców. Strażnicy Gór, Rahrok, Battlehamer i wielu innych. - I tak właśnie, podbiliśmy wasz wszechświat i zabiliśmy jego największych strażników – skończyła przemawiać istota. – Proszę, oto dowód. – Cisnęła Lodową Śmiercią w tłum. Kuhtaxowi błysnęły oczy, gdy wyrwał broń spomiędzy siłujących się przestępców. Jedno jego spojrzenie wystarczyło, by wszystkim przeszła ochota na kwestionowanie go. - Jeśli się podporządkujecie, będziecie mogli łupić, plądrować i mordować wedle waszego uznania. Jeśli nie, skończycie jak wasi obrońcy – zakończyła rozmowę istota i szybko odeszła. Kuhtax nie był pewien, czy podoba mu się taka sytuacja. Wpatrywał się w Lodową Śmierć i czuł się… nieusatysfakcjonowany. Od wieków marzył o tej broni, jak wyrwie ją z chłodnego uścisku konającego Księcia, jak zaśmieje mu się prosto w gasnące oczy. ''- Chociaż.'' – Spojrzał za odchodzącym wojownikiem w kapturze. ''- Może jeszcze zobaczymy.'' Nagle, coś nim szturchnęło. Kuhtax obejrzał się wściekle i dostrzegł Lentaxa sięgającego po topór, który mu upadł. Było to ostatnie szturchnięcie w jego marnej egzystencji. I sięgnięcie też. *** Spizok obudził się, zlany potem. Wszędzie dookoła dobiegały odgłosy walki. Wyjrzał przez niewielkie okienko w swojej celi i dostrzegł płonącą dżungle i biegających w przerażeniu, krzyczących, podpalonych Matoran. Doskonale rozumiał, co to znaczy. - TSO po mnie przyszedł. Po tych wszystkich latach. Nie zamierzał jednak siedzieć tu i czekać na śmierć, zamierzał przedłużyć oczekiwanie szybką ucieczką. Rzucił okiem na drewniane drzwiczki swojej celi, gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę. W końcu znajdował się na wyspie pełnej Matoran, a on był dużym, silnym Skakdi. Podszedł do drzwiczek, złapał klamkę i silnie popchnął, nawet nie wkładając w to zbyt dużo wysiłku. Z łatwością wyrwał zamek z kretesem i wyszedł na korytarz, po czym ostatni raz obejrzał swoją celę. Następnie ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaszlochał. - Siedziałem tu szesnaście lat… Udało mu się szybko znaleźć zbrojownię, gdzie wziął swoją Głębinową Śmierć. ''- No nareszcie'' – usłyszał chłodny metaliczny głos w swojej głowie, gdy dłoń zacisnęła się na rękojeści broni. Spizok znalazł wyjście z więzienia i zobaczył, że placówka była w większości zniszczona i rozorana pędami oraz korzeniami. Skakdi schował się w jakichś krzakach i dostrzegł… Florexa stojącego naprzeciwko całej armii Siewców Strachu. - Przyporządkujecie się naszej woli i przeżyjecie – przemawiał Toa. – Odmówicie a zginiecie. Klęknijcie, by przysiąc mi posłuszeństwo. – Florex zacisnął pięść. - Em – zaczął Drakkan. – My nie klękamy— Nie dokończył, Florex spojrzał na niego wściekle i ciało Siewcy przeszyły ostre jak brzytwa rośliny, zabijając na miejscu. - Nienienienienie! – zaczął nerwowo Avatrack. – Jemu dosłownie chodziło, że my nie klękamy. Fizycznie nie jesteśmy do tego zdolni, jako Skakdi mamy zbyt dobrze zbudowane nogi, klękanie sprawia nam nieopisany ból. Rozległy się pomruki poparcia. Florex podrapał się po głowie, nie wiedząc co ma zrobić. - Ale możemy kucnąć – dokończył Avatrack. - Kucnąć? - O, tak. – Pokazał Varharon, wyciągając przed siebie ręce i rozstawiając szeroko stopy, po czym przykucnął tak, że jego pośladki niemal dotknęły ziemi. Następnie zaczął się przechylać do przodu i do tyłu. – O, idealny balans Spizok spojrzał w dół i dostrzegł swoje masywne kolana. W tej chwili również kucał, zachowując niewyobrażalną stabilność. Pokiwał głową, przyznając Varharonowi rację. - No to eeee kucnijcie – nakazał Florex, zaciskając pięść raz jeszcze. Wszyscy Siewcy posłusznie wykonali zakaziański przykuc. – A teraz… przynieście mi głowę waszego przywódcy, Spizoka. Spizok otworzył szeroko oczy, słysząc to, po czym zerwał się i zaczął spieprzać stamtąd jak najszybciej. *** - Panie! – krzyknął Pethirin, Namiestnik Wieczności, wpadając do Sali tronowej. Potknął się o swoją różowy puchaty płaszcz i upadł na ziemię, złote łańcuchy i brokat rozsypały się po kamiennej posadzce. Wieczny Król przyłożył dłoń do czoła. – Panie, zaatakowali miasto! Król uniósł lekko brew. - To było… niespodziewane. Na szczęście golemy się nimi zajmą, nigdy nie przebiją się przez naszą obronę. *** - Panie! – krzyknął Kapitan Gadhrick, Skakdi, wpadając do Sali i potykając się o leżącego Pethirina. – Zniszczyli nasze golemy i szturmują zamek. Król, zaskoczony i wściekły wstał z tronu. - Jak to możliwe? Przecież przed chwilą… *** - Panie! – krzyknął Kharkik, wpadając do sali i zatrzymując się przed leżącym Skakdi i Toa. Gadhrick próbował uwolnić się od lepiącego się do niego od brokatu Namiestnika. Pethirinowi zaistniała sytuacja zbytnio nie przeszkadzała. – Panie, wrogowie wpadli do Pałacu, zaraz tu będą! Na twarzy Wiecznego Króla namalowało się przerażenie. Zrozumiał. - Oni… znają mój sekret. Wiedzą jak zdobyłem władzę i wykorzystują tą moc przeciwko mnie… To koniec. Nastąpiła eksplozja przy drugich drzwiach, chmura pyłu zasnuła pomieszczenie. Wieczny Król wykorzystał tę chwilę by skoczyć za oparcie swojego tronu i skulić się jak przestraszony Matoranin. Na jego oczach do sali wkroczył… - Bracie – szepnął Król, obserwując bliźniaczo podobną do niego samego istotę, która wkroczyła do Sali. Nie zwróciła uwagi na nieprzytomnych sługusów Króla i ruszyła prosto do Arki Wieczności spoczywającej przed tronem. - Pora nareszcie się przekonać, co takiego widzi w tobie mój brat – przemówił Thorn, kładąc pazurzaste dłonie na ostrosłupie. Następnie, na oczach bezradnego Króla, szarpnął, otwierając artefakt. Krzyknął, gdy zalało go bladoniebieskie światło, ale po chwili jego okrzyk przeszedł w jęk zawodu. Spojrzał w głąb Arki i, rozczarowany wzruszył ramionami. Ruszył ku wyjściu, gdy nagle odezwał się Pethirin: - Co? Kim wy w ogóle jesteście? - Ja jestem Wędrowcem – odparła istota. – A jesteśmy… - umilkł, zaciskając oczy i zęby, jego umysł wrócił do tamtej zakrapianej alkoholem nocy i podpisanej umowy, której nikt nie brał wtedy na serio. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, westchnął i wreszcie powiedział cicho: - Jesteśmy Florex Band. A potem szybko uciekł z pomieszczenia. Król wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki i ruszył ku Arce. Zignorował prośby o pomoc swojego Namiestnika Wieczności, przywalonego pod gruzami i wykrwawiającego się. Wieczny K. stanął nad świecącą Arką i spojrzał do środka. Zaniemówił. - To wszystko… było kłamstwem? – zapytał, nie rozumiejąc. Albowiem Arka była pusta. *** Z nieba lał się deszcz. Nero poprawił kaptur, chociaż ten był zupełnie przemoczony. Wieżowce Artas Nui prawie sięgały ciemnych chmur. Wieża XONOX-u górowała nad wszystkimi. Z ogromnych telebimów rozmieszczonych w całym mieście, na zebranych mieszkańców patrzyła twarz Voxa w kolczastej zbroi. - Już? – zapytał Vox, patrząc w bok. Kamera najechała na stojącego obok Vrex, który pokiwał głową. Toa Dźwięku odchrząknął. – Mieszkańcy Artas Nui. Dzisiaj uśmierciliśmy waszych największych bohaterów, od teraz wasz świat należy do nas. Podporządkujecie się nam lub zginiecie… Nero przewrócił oczami i przestał słuchać. Żałował, że tu przybył, mógł zostać na Artidaxie i kontynuować pracę nad swoją armią dronów. Ale nagłe zaćmienie przyciągnęło jego uwagę i uznał, że właśnie tu, w Nieugiętym Mieście, dowie się czegoś więcej. I miał to, czego chciał, złe wersje selfów najechały wszechświat i pokonały oryginalnych selfów. Nero nie mógł powiedzieć, że go to dziwi i jakoś niepokoi. Wszystko pachniało jak jakiś special, a na to Toa Dźwięku nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Ruszył przez słuchający uważnie tłum, gdy nagle rozległy się mechaniczne kroki, tysiące maszyn pojawiło się na dachach i ulicach. Zaskoczony, Nero dostrzegł, że to były drony. Jego własne drony. Wściekły Toa, zwrócił się z powrotem do telebimów. Teraz chciał wiedzieć, jak Vox przejął jego zdalnie sterowaną armię. - I dlatego właśnie każdy atom odłącza się z ciała Toa co siedemnaście lat – powiedział z naciskiem Vox z ekranów, kończąc przemowę. Jego twarz zniknęła, a na wszystkich telebimach zaczął przewijać się czerwony napis na czarnym tle „Waszświatjestnasz”. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Potem rozległ się przyciszone pytanie Toa Dźwięku, któremu nikt nie wyłączył mikrofonu. - Limit liter, panie – wyjaśnił posłusznie Vrex. – Równo siedemnaście znaków, musieliśmy oszczędzać na przerwach. Rozumiesz, prawda? Po raz kolejny zapanowała cisza. Następnie rozległ się krzyk przerażonego Matoranina, wyrzuconego z górnego piętra wieży XONOX-u. - Złapię, złapię, złapię! – rozległ się głos jakiegoś Toa, pędzącego ku lecącemu ciału. – Nie złapałem. Przerażony tłum zaczął się powoli rozchodzić, pozostawiając tylko krwawą plamę pozostałą z Vrexa i wściekłego Toa Dźwieku w płaszczu. Kradzież władzy nad światem to jedno, ale kradzież armii mężczyzny to zupełnie co innego. Nero zacisnął pięści, mamrocząc pod nosem jakiś manifest. Wreszcie, zakończył go: - BO TYLKO JA MOGĘ UCZYNIĆ JĄ SZCZĘŚLIWĄ! Rozejrzał się i dostrzegł jak kilku przechodniów się na niego gapi. Obrzucił ich pogardliwym spojrzeniem, po czym zarzucił wściekle płaszczem, obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przed siebie. *** Mugetsu z przerażeniem obserwował dziejące się wokół niego szaleństwo. - To… to okropne. To wygląda jak… jak mokry sen Arkotha. - Żebyś wiedział – rozległ się smutny głos za jego plecami. Toa Ognia odwrócił się i dostrzegł siedzącego przy ognisku, smutnego Toa Cienia. Obok niego, Matoranin wcinał kiełbaski. Muge chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle upadł na ziemię. Jego oczy zaczęły się świecić, a jego duch opuścił jego ciało. Ocknął się wśród gwiazd, ktoś stał do niego odwrócony plecami, skryty w brązowej szacie. Toa Ognia uniósł dłoń i otworzył usta, gdy nieznana istota odwróciła się, zdejmując kaptur. Muge prawie się rozpłakał. Rozpoznał te czerwone oczy i twarz, która swoim wyglądem mogła zabijać. - Witaj, przyjacielu – przemówił ciepło Pheo. Mugetsu rzucił mu się na szyję, ale tylko przez niego przeszybował. Toa odwrócił się i spojrzał na Irrnauta. - To tylko wizja. Ale zagrożenie dla twojego wszechświata jest prawdziwe – powiedział Pheo. – I tylko ty możesz uratować wszystkich. - Znowu. – Uśmiechnął się Mugetsu. Pheo przekrzywił głowę. - Wtedy to był inny Mugetsu. Teraz twoja kolej. Udaj się na Sedin, musisz zdobyć Figurkę (Archipelag Półksiężyca). - Figurkę (Archipelag Półksiężyca)? - Tak, Figurkę (Archipelag Półksiężyca). Ona będzie kluczem do pokonania Florex Band. Gdy ją zdobędziesz, wszystko zrozumiesz. - Zaraz, powiedziałeś, że jak oni się nazywają Flore-- - NIE ZAPOMNIJ O SWOIM OBOWIĄZKU! – krzyknął Pheo, rozmywając się. Błysnęło i Mugetsu obudził się z powrotem w swoim ciele, Arkoth i Bobo patrzyli na niego z uwagą. Toa Ognia wstał i otrzepał się z pyłu. - No dalej – zwrócił się do Toa i Matoranina. – Ruszamy, nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. - Co zamierzasz? Toa Ognia uśmiechnął się. - No? – zapytał Arkoth po kilku dłuższych chwilach. – Powiesz? - Eee teraz pojawia się tytuł kolejnego rozdziału który wszystko wyjaśnia. - Ale my go nie widzimy – powiedział cicho Bobo. Trzecie Oko pokiwał głową dla potwierdzenia. - To nie mój problem. – Wzruszył ramionami Toa Ognia. Rozmówcy spojrzeli na niego ciężko. Czy Mugetsu i jego towarzyszom się uda? Czy w siedzibie XONOX-u naprawią limit znaków? Jaka historia kryje się za nazwą „Florex Band”? To wszystko i więcej (tak na serio to nie) w kolejnym rozdziale, "Szukając wsparcia"! Rozdział III: Szukając wsparcia Świat czeka zagłada! A może nie? Nie wiem, czemu mnie pytacie. Eee... Świat MOŻE czeka zagłada a MOŻE nie chyba? Złe wersje selfów pokonały oryginalnych i rozpoczęły swoje rządy mroku. I budowanie pomników. Dużo pomników. Mugetsu, zdeterminowany by uratować świat, wraz z Arkothem i Bobo wyrusza na Sedin, odnaleźć mityczny artefakt zwany... Figurką. No ale jakiej oryginalności spodziewać się po człowieku, który Toa Roślinności nazwał... Florexem. Nie tylko im jednak nie podobają się nowi władcy wszechświata. Nero, Vastatorus, Wieczny Król, Kuhtax i Spizok mają własne opinie co do tej sytuacji. A i jeszcze Alt. Navu. Ale kogo on obchodzi lol. Tymczasem w tle czai się mroczne gówno z prologu! Bubba pociągnął łyk herbaty migdałowej i głośno zamlaskał, po czym odstawił filiżankę na spodek. Kuhtax wpatrywał się w niego nieco martwym spojrzeniem. Na stoliku, obok dzbanku i dwóch filiżanek leżał Powercut, który wyglądał jak żołnierz mocy Power. Cokolwiek to znaczyło. - No pij, ceremonia herbaty to konieczny element zdobycia/odzyskania potężnej borni – przemówił Bubba. Kuhtax przycisnął dłoń do czoła i westchnął. W myślach usłyszał również westchnienie ciszy. - Who cares? – Wzruszył ramionami Corenastanin. – Daj mi artefakt i się stąd wynoszę. - Taaaak – odparł przeciągle Bubba, opierając się w fotelu. – Powercut, który traci moc kiedy odbierze się go siłą… - Ja o tym wiem, ty o tym wiesz, czemu o tym mówisz? – mruknął Kuhtax, zaciskając i otwierając pięści. Był zdenerwowany. ''- Ej, ja o tym nie wiedziałam'' – odezwała się w głowie Corenastanina Lodowa Śmierć. ''- Jesteś mieczem, geniuszu.'' ''- ... Rasista.'' - Potrzebujesz mocy, by pokonać tego, kogo chcesz pokonać… - kontynuował tajemniczo Bubba. - Lodowego Księcia z innego wymiaru. Chcę go zabić bo nie mogłem zabić oryginalnego. I coś z tym złym Księciem jest… nie tak. I czemu do cholery mówisz tak tajemniczo? - Proszę, o to Powercut. Daję ci go, dobrowol— - Dzięki – rzucił Kuhtax, szybko wstając i chwytając artefakt, po czym użył swojej buławy szybkości i popędził przed siebie, zanim Bubba zdołałby dokończyć zdanie. *** - Wiesz w ogóle gdzie leży Sedin? – zagaił Mugetsu Arkotha gdy szli przez doki obskurnego miasta na Północnym Kontynencie. - Mogę kazać mojej świadomości opuścić moje ciało i polecieć na poszukiwania archipelagu w kształcie półksiężyca. – Wzruszył ramionami Toa Cienia. Muge zatrzymał się, aż idący za nim Bobo na niego wpadł. Toa Ognia westchnął. - Archipelag Półksiężyca nie przypomina Półksiężyca w żaden sposób. – Zignorował uwagę o świadomości. - To czemu go tak nazwali? – zdziwił się Arkoth, obserwując małego Tekotu wyżerającego Krabika ze śmieci. - A czemu nazwali jedną z wysp „Moron”? Jak się okazało, wszystkie statki w mieście odpłynęły, w obawie o przetaczającą się przez wszechświat nawałnicę. Wszystkie oprócz jednego, dużego, czarnego, obwieszonego łańcuchami i pokrytego kolcami okrętu, na którego burcie napisano krwistoczerwonymi literami: „Niszczyciel”. - Myślisz to samo co ja? – spytał Muge. Arkoth skinął głową. - Edgy. - Pretensjonalnie mroczne. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Niezgrani podróżnicy weszli po trapie na pokład, gdzie, jak się okazało, wszyscy członkowie załogi również byli pokryci łańcuchami, kolcami i czerwoną farbą. W centrum okrętu, na hamaku pokrytym poduszkami w kwiecistych podszewkach, pod kolorowym parasolem, wachlowany przez pobitego Matoranina, wylegiwał się pirat w czymś co przypominało kolczastą Garai. - Czego… - zaczął piskliwym głosem Xavros, gdy nagle odchrząknął i poprawił jedną z rur wchodzących do jego ust. Toa Ognia i Arkoth wymienili spojrzenia. - CZEGO SZUKACIE NA MOIM OKRĘCIE, BEZBOŻNICY – rozdarł się niski, zgrzytliwy głos. – WYNOŚCIE SIĘ ZANIM PRZEROBIĘ WASZE ŁZY NA NAWILŻACZ POWIETRZA. - Chcemy, żebyś zawiózł nas na Sedin. Rozległ się mroczny śmiech, przy każdym „ha” szczęki Xavrosa rozjarzały się lekkim płomieniem. - A JAK ZAMIERZACIE MNIE DO TEGO PRZEKONAĆ, PLUGAWCY? - (…) - NIECH TAK BĘDZIE – przemówił zmęczony Xavros po kilkugodzinnej dyskusji pełnej niemerytorycznych argumentów, przejednaczania wypowiedzi, strawmanów i wyśmiewania rozmówców. – RUSZAMY. Wyczerpany Muge otarł czoło z ulgą i wyrzucił za burtę tablicę z namalowanymi kredą wykresami których użył podczas negocjacji. *** Wieczny Król siedział, opierał się na łokciach i wpatrywał się z nieprzeniknioną miną w leżący na stoliku czerstwy chleb. Kurana stała w kącie, ze zwieszonymi rękami i splecionymi dłońmi. - Co? Chleb? – zastanawiał się na głos Król. - Od kiedy na wyspie rośnie zboże? Czemu chleb? Przecież to wyspa, można wypływać i robić połowy. Istnieją Rahi żyjące w tym klimacie. Na chuj chleb? Na chuj go rozdawać? Nie tak działa wolny rynek, ekonomia i gospodarka. Od kiedy żyjemy w komunizmie? - Możesz zjeść jedną trzecią. Za to, że uratowałeś mnie przed tymi Skakdi. Król spojrzał na Matorankę i uniósł brew. - O, zajebiście, jestem pewien, że najem się JEDNĄ TRZECIĄ CZERSTWEGO CHLEBA. Thanks Kurana. Wszystko co jecie to… chleb? - Tak – odpowiedziała Matoranka siadając na jednym z krzeseł. – Każdemu przysługuje jeden bochenek za dzienną pracę. Ja nie pracuję – Kurana zwiesiła głowę. – Nic nie umiem. Za to Hufrin pracuje w kopalni więc dostaje własny bochenek. Razem się nim dzielimy. - Co? Jak to „nic nie umiesz”? Tak dosłownie NIC? Nawet zamiatać? Myć podłogi? Wycierać kurz? Mogłabyś, nie wiem, pracować w pałacu jako służąca lub sprzątaczka. Król zdjął chleb z talerza i cisnął naczyniem o ścianę. Roztrzaskało się, przy zduszonym jęku Matoranki. - No… dalej, posprzątaj to. Kurana nie ruszyła się z miejsca. - No? Nic. - Japrdle – wybełkotał Król, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Kiedy szwendał się po ulicach Miasta i przypadkiem uratował Matorankę przed dwójką Skakdi którzy chcieli ją zabić/okraść/utopić/spalić/zjeść/oskórować/zezdzichować/użyć w nieśmiesznym pseudoffie Mugetsu (Król nie wiedział, nie obchodziło go to, po prostu ich zabił) i pozwolił jej zabrać się o mieszkania, nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Wstał, podszedł do jednej z szafek, wyjął zmiotkę i szufelkę, po czym powiedział Matorance. – Patrz – i pokazał jej jak się sprząta. Potem wysypał potłuczone fragmenty z powrotem na podłogę i kazał Kuranie spróbować. Matoranka wzięła wręczone jej przyrządy do sprzątania, uklękła przed zniszczonym talerzem i… nic nie zrobiła. Król nawet nie westchnął. Kiedy po godzinie wreszcie nauczył ją, jak sprzątać, Kurana miała nietęgą minę. Ale Wieczny się tym nie przejął. Z jednej strony zastanawiało go, czemu Matoranka nie rozpoznała w nim tyrana, który gnębił jej lud przez millenia. Ale z drugiej strony… Król pokazywał się ludności tylko ze swojego balkonu w akompaniamencie oślepiających rozbłysków a ona nie umiała sprzątać. - Czemu niektórzy mieszkańcy miasta mieli pozaszywane usta by wyglądało, że się uśmiechają? – zagaił Król, w przerwach między piciem wody kapiącej z sopli. Zastanawiało go, czemu mieszkańcy wyspy po prostu nie pójdą poza miasto i nie poszukają jakichś zbiorników wodnych lub strumieni. Na każdej wyspie były jakieś źródła wody. - Pethirin uważał, że nie byli dość szczęśliwi. Król uniósł brew. - Ale… on zdaje sobie sprawę, że zaszywając im usta nie będą mogli jeść tego durnego chleba i… no… umrą? Kurana wzruszyła ramionami. W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się. Kurana poderwała się na równe nogi i spojrzała na niską, przygarbioną postać stojącą w wejściu, najpierw ze strachem, a potem z ulgą. - Czemu spojrzałaś na niego ze strachem? – zapytał Król, bardziej zwracając się do siebie niż do niej. – Twój mózg na pewno zdążył zarejestrować kto to jest. Gdybyś „obróciła się ze strachem”, ale ty na niego spojrzałaś… Przerwał, bo dostrzegł zaciśniętą minę i równie zaciśnięty (tym razem w dłoni!) ŚMIESZKI W OPISACH TAKIE ZAJEBISTE Xddd kilof. Król parsknął, aż prawie się popłakał. - Na chuj ci ten kilof – spytał, ocierając łzę. – Rozumiem, pracujesz w kopalni ruabua, ale no kurwa przynosisz kilof do domu? Bo? Co, praca w kopalni to twoja jedyna cecha charakteru, że musisz cały czas się z nią obnosić? – Wieczny zachichotał. – I ta groźna mina. Jesteś tylko Matoraninem i to na tyle głupim, że przynosisz swój przedmiot pracy do domu. Myślisz, że inni górnicy przynoszą swoje kilofy i kaski do domu? Że rybacy targają łodzie na plecach i chowają w szafie? A nie zaraz, tu nie ma rybaków, bo wpierdalacie chleb. No i co niby zrobisz tym kilofem. – Król wstał i podszedł do Matoranina. Bez problemu wyrwał mu kilof i odrzucił przez cały pokój. – Debil. Hufrin zazgrzytał zębami, ale nic nie powiedział. - I JESZCZE ZGRZYTASZ ZĘBAMI – teraz Król położył się na podłodze i zaczął się kulać w lewo i w prawo, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu. - Ech, tęsknię za czasami zanim Elhia, Dalla i Leera odeszły – odezwała się cicho Kurana. - Hę? – Książe przestał się turlać. - To były moje najlepsze przyjaciółki, razem chodziłyśmy na spacery na których napadali nas Skakdi. To były piękne wspomnienia. Ta informacja mocno zaniepokoiła Króla, lecz nic nie powiedział. Wstał, wzruszył ramionami i, nie mogąc znieść zidiocenia dwójki Matoran, wyszedł na Miasto. - Kto był na tyle oryginalny, by dać jedynemu miastu na wyspie nazwę… Miasto? – zastanawiał się na głos. – Cóż, przynajmniej slumsów nie nazwali „Slumsy”. Prawdę mówiąc, Wieczny Król niemal nic nie wiedział o życiu swoich poddanych. Nie obchodziło go to. Kiedy przed wiekami przejął władzę, wykorzystując swoją największą potęgę i sekretną moc, mianował pierwszego od lewej Toa Grawitacji swoim namiestnikiem i kazał mu robić „whuteva”. Uznał, że Toa tak potężnego żywiołu będzie przynajmniej na tyle kompetentny by nie pogorszyć sytuacji mieszkańców Dangardu. Jak widać, mylił się. Dlatego postanowił poszukać odpowiedzi u źródła. *** Komnaty Wiecznego Pałacu były opustoszałe. Co dziwne, nikt nie splądrował królewskich skarbów. Odkąd Thorn otworzył Arkę Wieczności ujawniając, że jej potęga była kłamstwem, nikt nie odwiedzał siedziby Wiecznego Króla. Teraz, były tyran stanął u wejścia do swojej sali tronowej i spojrzał na wiercącego się pod gruzami Pethirina. Potarł czoło i westchnął. - Panujesz nad Grawitacją, po prostu jej użyj – warknął, ale Namiestnik Wieczności tylko dalej stękał. Wściekły Król (uuuu see what I did there?) wyszarpnął Pethirina spod gruzów przy akompaniamencie jego pisków i krzyków. Zaciągnął go przez kilka korytarzy, odtworzył drzwi do komnaty i wrzucił Namiestnika do środka. Pethirin podciągnął się o hebanowy stół, stojący w pomieszczeniu i spróbował wstać. Dostrzegł wściekłe spojrzenie swojego Króla, który wskazywał na przypiętych do łóżka złotymi łańcuchami dwóch Matoran. - O chuj z tym chodzi? – warknął Król. – W sensie… jaki to ma cel? Co przez to osiągasz? Co to daje? Po co? Toa Grawitacji spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc, i zaczął coś bełkotać. Patrzył to na Matoran, to na Króla, po czym zaczął się ślinić i upadł z powrotem na posadzkę w drgawkach. - Tak myślałem – westchnął Wieczny, po czym szybko rozkuł przerażonych i wygłodzonych Matoran. – Naprawdę, okropnie mi głupio. Uwolnieni więźniowie, jednakże, byli zbyt wystraszeni by cokolwiek powiedzieć lub uciekać. Król przewrócił oczami i obrócił się na pięcie, gotów opuścić pałac po raz ostatni. *** Król stał na wybrzeżu i wpatrywał się w obdrapany pomnik, na którym napisano „Danga Nui”, przekreślono i napisano niżej „Dangard”. Myślał o wszystkich wiekach które spędził na wyspie, wszystkich mieszkańcach których poświęcił do tworzenia Armii Golemów. Armii która, po otwarciu Arki Wieczności przez alternatywnego Thorna, zamarła bez ruchu. Wieczny stracił władzę, armię i starożytny artefakt. I ani trochę mu się to nie podobało, dlatego miał w tej chwili bardzo zaciętą minę. Nagle, coś w pomniku informacyjnym przykuło jego uwagę. Wyglądało na to, że warstwa cementu odpadała z obelisku, odkrywając jakiś inny zapis. Zaciekawiony, Król szybko zaczął rozbijać pomnik, próbując dostać się do ukrytego napisu. Ze zdumieniem, odcyfrował nazwę. - Moron. Czując niepokój, przyspieszył pracę. Po dłuższej chwili, dobrał się do drobno zapisanych informacji. „Do Artakhi Matoranie trafiają za dobre uczynki. Do Karzahni za grzechy. Tę zaś niezamieszkaną wyspę wszyscy Turaga wybrali na miejsce w którym wszechświat będzie składował najgłupszych, najbardziej irytujących i najbardziej irytujących. Xoxo.” Zdębiały, Wieczny Król wpatrywał się w prawdę. Teraz do niego dotarło. Zrozumiał zachowanie Pethirina, Kurany i Hufrina, zrozumiał uwagę o Elhi, Leerze i Dalli, zrozumiał czemu miasto nazwano Miastem, zrozumiał dlaczego sam przed laty przejął władzę na wyspie w jedno popołudnie, zrozumiał jakim cudem Thorn obalił go w pół godziny. - Przez tysiąclecia władałem bandą debili. Spojrzał ze zgrozą na malujące się w oddali Miasto. Prawie czuł falę głupoty napływającą w jego stronę i przytępiającą jego umysł. Przełknął ślinę, odwrócił się ku zamarzniętemu morzu i, zarzuciwszy płaszczem, zaczął biec. Biegł co sił, pędził na złamanie karku. Gdy lód się skończył, zaczął tworzyć własny, używając swojej mocy. Wreszcie, zatrzymał się i zaczął ciężko dyszeć. Lata siedzenia na tronie nie wpływały dobrze na kondycję. Na szczęście, Król wciąż miał dostęp do swojej najsilniejszej zdolności. Uśmiechnął się. *** Wieczny Król wziął się pod boki, wpatrując w malującą się przed nim ścianę dżungli. ''- Zmiana klimatu dobrze mi zrobi'' – pomyślał i wkroczył do lasu deszczowego Sedin. *** Mugetsu, Arkoth i Bobo schodzili po trapie okrętu Ciernistych Piratów. Dotarli na Sedin, zacumowali w ukrytej zatoczce, teraz należało tylko odnaleźć Figurkę i uciekać zanim dopadnie ich gniew i ego Florexa. Zapewne była noc, ale nawet jeśli, niewiele to znaczyło, odkąd Florex Band zakrył niebo ciemnością. Nie było widać żadnych gwiazd, jednakże świat był rozświetlony jakby od gwiazd. Ma to sens? I guess chodzi o to, że nie było wszędzie ciemno i było widać rzeczy jak podczas normalnej nocy. - Zaczekajcie tu dopóki nie wrócimy – nakazał Toa Ognia piratom. - BO CO? – warknął Xavros, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Muge wykrzywił swoją twarz w przerażeniu, przypominając sobie ostatnią dyskusję. Również Ciernisty Pirat pociągnął nosem i zaszlochał na tę myśl. - Dobra, zostaniemy. Toa Ognia odetchnął z ulgą i dogonił idących przed nim Toa Cienia i Matoranina. Arkoth, jak zawsze miał na sobie płaszcz i podpierał się kosturem, który nadawał mu wygląd mędrca. - Skąd wziąłeś kostur? – zdziwił się Muge. - Co? Zawsze go używam, nadaje mi wygląd mędrca – odparł Arkoth, odwracając się i patrząc na Toa Ognia. - Eee nie? Zanim wsiedliśmy na statek wcale go nie miałeś? Obaj Toa mierzyli się wzrokiem przez dłuższą chwilę. Wreszcie, Trzecie Oko odrzekł: - Coś ci się pomyliło. – I odwrócił się, kończąc dyskusję. - Jak odnajdziemy Figurkę? – zapytał Bobo. - Mogę kazać mojej świadomości opuścić moje ciało i polecieć na poszukiwania. Co, czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? - Nieważne – odparł pustym głosem Muge. – Rób co musisz. Arkoth skinął głową, po czym odrzucił kostur i płaszcz, a następnie rozłożył ręce na boki. Jego oczy odwróciły się, a jego ciało upadło bezwładnie na ziemię. Nagle, Toa Ognia nadeszła ogromna pokusa. Rozejrzawszy się szybko na boki, kopnął leżącego bezwładnie pozbawionego ducha Arkotha, po czym wskazał palcem na Bobo. - Nic nie widziałeś – mruknął groźnie. Matoranin wpatrywał się w niego beznamiętnie. Czas mijał, Mugetsu uznał, że równie dobrze może popisać FFa. Usiadł na ściółce, otworzył posklejanego taśmą laptopa i odpalił plik. Wpatrywał się w migający kursor przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym napisał „Rozdział I: Okaleczony Król.” Kursor migał dalej, niecierpliwie czekając na kontynuację. - Hm – mruknął Mugetsu, rozmyślając głęboko. Kilka godzin później, kursor dalej migał, w tym samym miejscu, nienaruszony. Nagle, ciało Arkotha wykrzywiło się i zadławiło chwytanym powietrzem. ''- No akurat jak miałem pisać. No cóż.'' – pomyślał Toa Ognia, wstając i zamykając komputer. Wyruszyli w podróż, prowadzeni przez Toa Cienia. Arkoth ostrzegł ich, że z podsłuchanych rozmów dowiedział się, że Siewcy Strachu też poszukują jaskini kryjącej Figurkę oraz jakiegoś Skakdi. Zespół musiał się śpieszyć, więc zamiast iść na około, przekradli się przez obrzeża centralnej wioski, gdzie Mugetsu naszła refleksja. ''- Kto nazywa wioskę… „Wioską”? To genialne, czemu ja na to nie wpadłem w moim ffie...'' W środku wioski trwała budowa gigantycznego pomnika, przez Matoran, nadzorowanych przez Skakdi, podobnego do tego, który Muge i Seinn zobaczyli w Wymiarze Apokalipsy. Trójka ruszyła dalej, z powrotem przez dżunglę. Wreszcie, na północ od wioski natknęli się na pole kamiennych monolitów i jaskinię. Wyglądała na wykutą własnoręcznie w litej skale. Przed wejściem leżała skruszona skalna płyta i zwalony monolit. I ciała kilku Siewców. Mugetsu natychmiast klęknął przy jednym z nich i zaczął je uważnie badać. - Co robisz? – zdziwił się Arkoth. - Ktoś ich zabił, musimy porzucić wszystko co robimy i jak najszybciej przeprowadzić śledztwo – wyjaśnił Toa Ognia, po czym wrócił do oglądania trupa. Po chwili, zrozumiał, że Toa Cienia nadal się w niego wpatruje. Mugetsu ponownie się odwrócił i zapytał: - Co, nie czytałeś „Bez przebaczenia”? Arkoth przewrócił oczami, złapał Muge za ramię i siłą odciągnął go od ciała, krocząc do jaskini. - Hej! To może nam pomóc odkryć prawdę o naszej przeszłości! Obiecuję! Nieprzekonany, Trzecie Oko rzucił Toa Ognia o zakurzoną posadzkę przed sobą. Muge wstał, otrzepał się i przyjrzał hieroglifom wypisanym na ścianie z piaskowca. Było to pytanie, pod którym podano cztery możliwości odpowiedzi, a niżej jeszcze trzy opcje podpowiedzi. „Jaka siła jest najpotężniejsza na świecie?” „Światło, Miłość, Przyjaźń, Navu” „50:50, Pytanie do widzów, Telefon do przyjaciela” Mugetsu zamyślił się, opierając podbródek na swojej ręce. - Można by się spodziewać, że zamiast Navu będzie Florex, skoro to jego Archipelag – zauważył Arkoth. - Obstawiam, że to światło – odparł po chwili Toa Ognia. - Co? Tak po prostu? – zapytał zaskoczony Trzecie Oko. - No, to światło popycha nas do działań. To dzięki światłu robimy wszystko, co robimy. - Jestem pewien, że chodzi ci o miłość. - No dobra, skorzystajmy z tych podpowiedzi. Mugetsu nacisnął przycisk z pierwszą z nich i odpowiedzi Przyjaźń i Navu zniknęły w ścianie, pozostawiając Miłość i Światło. - To nam dużo dało. Nacisnął Pytanie do widzów, po czym odwrócił się do Arkotha i Bobo. - Obstawiam miłość – wzruszył ramionami Trzecie Oko. - Ja byłem za Navu – wyjawił Matoranin. Toa Ognia zasępił się, po czym już chciał nacisnąć ostatnią podpowiedź, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie ma do kogo zadzwonić. Oparł dłoń o ścianę i pozwolił by pojedyńcza łza zsunęła się po jego Kanohi. A potem, Muge szybko nacisnął Światło. Zanim Arkoth zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, jedna ze ścian zaczęła się ruszać, ujawniając ukrytą wnękę. W niej, na piedestale, stała przeciętnie wykonana figurka. ''- Meh, moje Humicle mogą ruszać kończynami i można im wymieniać maski i bronie.'' Mugetsu i Trzecie Oko wymienili spojrzenia i pokiwali głowami. Toa Ognia stanął przed artefaktem, odetchnął i złapał przedmiot. Krzyknął z bólu, czując wypalane w jego mózgu wspomnienia. Upadł na kolana, nadal trzymając mocno Figurkę. Jego oczy zalało światło i Mugetsu pochłonęła wizja. Gdy otworzył oczy, nadal klęczał, ale na pustej, jałowej wyspie, na której znajdowało się mnóstwo trupów i zniszczona siedziba selfów. Zewsząd dobiegały krzyki przerażenia i odgłosy mordu. Toa Ognia rozejrzał się, czując ogarniający go strach. Niebo było czerwone, ciemnoczerwone, krwistociemnoczerwone, karmazynowokrwistociemnoczerwone wręcz. Nad Mugetsu na spirali krążyły dusze, zawodząc żałośnie. Nagle, wszystkie pomknęły ku zasnutej mrokiem postaci. Toa nie mógł rozpoznać kto to był. Wokół niej leżały tylko martwe istoty. Mroczny śmiech postaci przeszył niebo, a w akompaniamencie zaczęła się również trząść ziemia. - OBSRAM GWIAZDY MOIM GNIEWEM! – ryknął stwór. Mugetsu poczuł, jak zaczyna się zapadać, a jak zwłoki suną bezwładnie na niego, próbując go pogrzebać. Nagle, Toa Ognia dostrzegł kilka bio od niego, również się zsuwająca, Figurkę. Zrozumiał, że jeśli zdoła ją chwycić, wizja się skończy, a on nie zostanie tu na wieki. Że będzie miał szansę, to wszystko powstrzymać. Zaczął sunąć i pełznąć ku niej, ruchy utrudniała mu kawalkada ciał. Nad nim zaczęły strzelać pioruny i szaleć grzmoty. Nagle, wszystkie trupy skierowały na niego swoje głowy i zaczęły się śmiać, wodząc za nim wzrokiem. - Uwolnili ciemność – przemówiła setka trupów. – Uwolnili zło, które pochłonie wszystko. Nie zapomnij o swoim obowiązku. Toa Ognia drgnął, słysząc słowa Pheo. Zdeterminowany, czołgał się dalej do Figurki. - Pieczęcie, które muszą zostać złamane – kontynuowały trupy, a ich głosy coraz bardziej narastały. -Plan planów, który mógł stworzyć tylko pokręcony złamany umysł. Kłamstwo kłamstw, ukute z legend i przeznaczenia. Skryte w historiach i opowieściach, zasiane ziarna zła. Wielkie oszustwo, które nie złamie a strzaska świat. Nicość, która uwolniona, pochłonie wszystko. Śmierć, która nie da ukojenia. Porządek, który zapanuje nad chaosem życia. Chwila, do której wszystko zmierzało. Ścieżki krzyżujące się w jedną, kończącą się nad nieskończoną przepaścią. Koniec wszystkiego. – głosy były tak potężne, że przytłoczyły szalejącą burzę i śmiech, niemalże pozbawiając Mugetsu słuchu. Toa Ognia chwycił Figurkę. - NIE ZAPOMNIJ O SWOIM OBOWIĄZKU! Wszystko zniknęło. Toa ocknął się. Leżał w jaskini, w garści ściskając figurkę. - Co zobaczyłeś? – zapytał zaaferowany Arkoth, kucający przy nim. - Jakieś ostre mroczne gówno – powiedział Mugetsu, nadal się trzęsąc i z trudem usiłując wstać. - Takie co pojawia się w prologu i nic nie robi aż do wielkiego finału? - Oj zdecydowanie. Trzecie Oko pomógł Muge wstać i wraz z Bobo wyszli z groty. Zauważyli, że jeden ze Skakdi leżących u wejścia jednak żyje. Spizok wstał, otrzepał się z ziemi i starł zakrzepłą krew, po czym rzucił: - Uuu, już myślałem, że tym razem mnie dopadli. Były przywódca Siewców zobaczył przybyszy i zamilkł, zaniepokojony. Mugetsu tylko wzruszył ramionami i ruszył przed siebie. - Musimy wracać na statek i płynąć na Calignis. Zobaczyłem je w wizji. - Macie statek? – ożywił się Spizok. – Opuszczacie wyspę? Mogę iść z wami? - Jasne, czemu nie – odparł Mugetsu. - Widzisz? Mówiłem że się zgodzą – zwrócił się Skakdi do trzymanego w dłoni miecza. - Wygrałeś, Spizok – rozległo się nagle wśród drzew. Bohaterowie zatrzymali się, niepewnie. – Ale nie do końca. Ze ściany dżungli wyłonili się Siewcy Strachu. Varharon, autor wypowiedzi, spojrzał poważnie na byłego przywódcę. - To nic osobistego. Oddacie Spizoka i Figurkę i będziecie mogli stąd odejść. - Oddamy ci Spizoka i Bobo? – zaczął się targować Mugetsu. Towarzysze spojrzeli na niego, z zaskoczeniem i pogardą. - Dorzuć Figurke i będzie deal. - Spizok, Bobo i Figurka, ale ty oddajesz Figurkę z powrotem. W zamian dostaniesz audiobooki ze Spółki z.o.o. i kostur Arkotha. - Kuszące. Odpuszczę kostur, w zamian za Figurkę. - Dobra, Spizok, Bobo, Figurka, oddajesz Figurkę, dostajesz Spółkę, dostajesz Figurkę, oddajesz Spizoka, Bobo i kostur, dostajesz kostur i Bobo, oddajesz Figurkę, dostajesz Arkotha, oddajesz płaszcz Arkotha, dostajesz darmowe karnety do Wyrzutka na Quentris, oddajesz Darkana, dostajesz Hiosha i Arcitcę, oddajesz Spizoka i Figurkę, oddajesz Arkotha, swój miecz i zbroję i dostajesz Bobo. Przerażony, Varharon wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, licząc na palcach i mamrotając pod nosem, próbując nadążyć za propozycją Mugetsu. Po jego twarzy spłynęła kropla potu. Toa Ognia ruszył przed siebie, poklepując rozmówcę po ramieniu. - Przemyśl to. Na oczach zdezorientowanych Siewców, patrzących to na nich, to na liczącego Varharona, drużyna zniknęła w lesie. Muge szybko odwrócił się przez ramię i, upewniając się, że nikt ich nie ściga, zaczął biec. A pozostali za nim. - Myślałem, że naprawdę chcesz mnie im wydać – wyjawił Spizok. - Co? Czemu miałbym to robić? – zdziwił się Mugetsu. - To w końcu ty – wzruszył ramionami Arkoth. - To nie jest argument! – wzniósł wysoko ręce w powietrze Toa Ognia. – W ten sposób można by oskarżyć dowolną istotę o dowolną rzecz i uzasadnić to tym, że to ta istota. - No ale… - zaczął Spizok powoli. – To w końcu ty. Wymianę zdań, przerwało nagłe trzęsienie ziemi. Drużyna zatrzymała się, świadomość Akortha poleciała na szybki zwiad. - Świątynia się zapadła. To chyba przez zabranie figurkę. Cała wyspa pęka. - Czy to trzęsienie ziemi miało… laggi? – zdziwił się Mugetsu. Jednakże, na potwierdzenie słów Arkotha, u stóp drużyny rzeczywiście zaczęły się pojawiać pęknięcia. Jakby tego było mało, od strony świątyni wyłonili się pędzący i krzyczący Siewcy, którzy widocznie doszli do konsensusu. Drużyna ruszyła naprzód, unikając wyładowań wzrokowych i żywiołowych Skakdi. Byli już niedaleko zatoczki w której cumował Xavros, gdy natknęli się na rosnącą w szybkim tempie przepaść. Mugetsu, nie zważając na nic, odepchnął Arkotha i Bobo biegnących przed nim i jednym susem przeskoczył na drugą stronę. Toa Cienia chwycił Matoranina pod pachę i skoczył razem z nim, ale przepaść była już zbyt szeroka i uderzyli o krawędź, osuwając się w ziejącą rozpadlinę. Mugetsu szybko złapał Arkotha prawą, a Bobo lewą ręką, próbując wciągnąć. - No co!? – krzyknął Arkoth, widząc ogromny wysiłek na twarzy Toa Ognia, który zdołał wciągnąć ich o mniej więcej centymetr. - Lata na zmywaku nie wpływają dobrze na twoje bicepsy, dobra!? – odkrzyknął rozpaczliwie Mugetsu. Obaj zaczynali mu się wyślizgać. Arkoth, widząc co się święci, wymienił spojrzenia z towarzyszami i na ich przerażonych oczach, puścił Toa Ognia. Jego ciało poszybowało w dół, niknąc w ciemności, w akompaniamencie krzyku Mugetsu. Toa złapał Bobo obiema rękami i z największym wysiłkiem wciągnął do góry. Następnie, położył się na ziemi, sapiąc ciężko. Gdy wstał, zobaczył Spizoka stojącego ze skrzywioną miną po drugiej stronie przepaści. - Milo było poznać – Toa Ognia pomachał mu ręką. Jednakże, Skakdi wziął rozbieg i ze zdeterminowaną miną, pobiegł i skoczył, korzystając z całej siły swoich potężnie umięśnionych nóg. Lądowanie było tak znakomite, że Muge i Bobo mimowolnie zaklaskali. - Ruszajmy. Śmierć Arkotha nie może pójść na darmo – powiedział poważnie Toa Ognia. - Ekhem – rozległo się chrząknięcie obok. Wszyscy obrócili głowy i dostrzegli Trzecie Oko, całego i zdrowego, stojącego ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma nad krawędzią rozpadliny. - Demon! – krzyknął przerażony Mugetsu, odpychając Arkotha, który, z zaskoczoną miną, ponownie spadł w przepaść. Bohaterowie spojrzeli za jego lecącym ciałem, po czym wyprostowali się. Nagle, na ich oczach, obok nich zaczął się pojawiać migocący kształt, który szybko przybrał postać Toa Cienia. Muge patrzył to na niego, to na przepaść. - Moja śmierć zawsze mnie fascynowała, więc nauczyłem się ją kontrolować – wyjaśnił spokojnie Toa Cienia. – Nie znaczy to, że za każdym razem to KUREWSKO NIE BOLI. - Czyli tak po prostu… wracasz do życia? – zapytał Spizok. - Tak, po odrobinie praktyki każdy to potrafi. To działa tak samo jak zdolności umysłowe, każdy je ma, zapytajcie Kadera. Trzęsienie ziemi ustało, ale po drugiej stronie przepaści zjawili się Siewcy Strachu, którzy przy pomocy połączonych żywiołów, zaczęli szybko tworzyć most. Nie mając chwili do stracenia, drużyna popędziła na statek Ciernistych Piratów. Niedługo potem, wybiegli z dżungli w zatoczce, wskakując na opuszczony trap okrętu. - Odpływamy! – krzyknął szybko Mugetsu. Xavros, biorąc się pod boki, chciał już zapytać „bo co?”, ale dostrzegł bandę Skakdi pędzących ku nim i szybko zmienił zdanie. Muge usiadł na drewnianym pokładzie, ciężko dysząc i wyciągnął nieuszkodzoną Figurkę. Odetchnął z ulga, gdy dostrzegł nową istotę na pokładzie, leżącą na leżaku Xavrosa w okularach przeciwsłonecznych, wachlowaną przez Matoranina Aparu. - A to kto? – zapytał Arkoth w imieniu wszystkich. - To nasz nowy kapitan, przybył jak was nie było – odparł jeden z piratów. Na te słowa, istota podniosła się do pozycji siedzące, ściągnęła okulary na nos i uśmiechnęła się. Mugetsu wpatrywał się w siedzącego Wiecznego Króla, po czym westchnął. - Płyniemy na Calignis. Myśleliśmy, że złe selfy chcą po prostu przejąć władzę, ale to nie dlatego tu przybyli. Chcą obudzić jakieś mroczne gówno i nie możemy do tego dopuścić. A to. – Toa Ognia podrzucił w ręce Figurkę. – To klucz do ich powstrzymania. Wtedy właśnie rozległ się krzyk Aparu. *** - Uciekli z Figurką i Spizokiem!? – zapytał wściekły Florex. Siewcy Strachu pokiwali głowami, zaniepokojeni. – Agh! – ryknął Toa Roślinności, machając ręką i pierwszy rząd Skakdi został przebity ostrymi jak brzytwa liśćmi. Kolejne rzędy zrobiły krok do tyłu. - Panie, ale budowa pomników szybko postępuje. Znaczy nie licząc tego trzęsienia ziemi. Hm? – spróbował się przymilić Muffaron. - No, chociaż tyle dobrego. – Uśmiechnął się Florex. – Zajmę się tymi uciekinierami osobiście, a kiedy wrócę, pomniki mają być już skończone. – Pogroził im palcem. - Tak jest. – Skakdi przykucnęli. Tymczasem, Florex zaczął wspinać się na drzewo. Gdy był już na górze, zwinnie przeskoczył na kolejne. Ale jego zbroja była tak ciężka, że gałąź pod nim zarwała się i z łoskotem i zgrzytem Toa wylądowała na trawie. Wstał, otrzepał się i rozcierając bolące plecy, ruszył niemrawo pieszo. Odprowadzany przez wymowne spojrzenia Siewców. Wtedy właśnie rozległ się krzyk Aparu. Chociaż nikt tutaj go nie słyszał, bo byli za daleko. *** Kuhtax pędził. Jego nogi rozmywały się, taki był szybki. Za nim wznosiła się fala wody i zmieniała w mgiełkę. W sakwie spoczywał bezpieczny Powercut. Lodowa Śmierć na plecach wojownika pogwizdywała cicho w głowie Corenastana. Broń kazała mu udać się na Sedin, gdzie wyczuwała coś „znajomego”, jak to określiła. Oraz kogoś, kto, być może, również jest zainteresowany w obaleniu złych selfów. Zatem Kuhtax pędził po morzu. Minęło już wiele godzin, ale pomimo zmęczenia, wojownik się nie zatrzymywał. Zapewne, że gdyby to zrobił to by się utopił, bo był zbyt zmęczony by móc pływać. Na szczęście, tropikalna wyspa majaczyła już na horyzoncie, z każdą chwilą rosnąc bardziej i bardziej. Nagle, Kuhtax usłyszał coś obok siebie. Spojrzał w bok i dostrzegł jakiegoś Toa w goglach i powiewającym jak szalony różowym szaliku. Toa był na nartach wodnych, w dłoniach trzymał lejce przyczepione do kilku różowych delfinów. Zaskakujące, że Rahi potrafiły pływać tak szybko. Widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Corenastana, nieznajomy uśmiechnął się i pomachał mu ręką. Kuhtax tylko bardziej się skrzywił. Nagle, na twarzy nieznajomego pojawiło się przerażenie i szybko wskazał palcem przed Kuhtaxa. Corenastianin odwrócil się i zobaczył płynący na jego drodze statek. Próbował wyhamować, ale było za późno. Nieznajomy w różu zdążył skręcić i uniknął zderzenia. Kuhtaxa jednak już w ułamku chwili czekało boleśne spotkanie z drewnem. Wtedy właśnie rozległ się krzyk Aparu. *** Aparu krzyknął, widząc pędzący ku okrętowi kształt. Jednak zanim ktokolwiek zdołałby zareagować, coś co wyglądało na pocisk, uderzyło w kadłub i przebiło go na wylot. Statek błyskawicznie zaczął nabierać wody i przechylił się, maszt trzasnął jak zapałka i zwalił się na tonący pokład, przyśpieszając dzieło zniszczenia. Chwilę później, cała łajba była już pod wodą, na powierzchni morza unosiły się tylko pojedyncze deski, trupy i przeciętnie wykonana figurka ptaka. ---- Czy bohaterowie przeżyli? Czy Florexa przestaną boleć plecy? Czy coś znowu striggeruje insecurity Mugetsu? To wszystko i wiel-- trochę więcej już w następnym rozdziale! Rozdział IV: Poszukiwania nadziei Świat czeka zagłada! A może nie? Nie wiem, czemu mnie pytacie. Eee… Świat MOŻE czeka zagłada a MOŻE nie chyba? Złe wersje selfów pokonały oryginalnych i rozpoczęły swoje rządy mroku. Świat powoli umiera, ale to nadzieja umiera ostatnia! Powoli zbiera się przypadkowa koalicja tych, którym nie podoba się… Władanie Cieni. Dlatego właśnie Moce które istnieją wyruszają we Wczorajszą Podróż, by walczyć z szalejącą Dekadencją. Jednakże... co stało się z oryginalnymi selfami? I co tak naprawdę knują złe selfy? Tymczasem w tle czai się mroczne gówno z prologu! Suvil obudził się z ogromnym bólem głowy. Rozejrzał się. Ciemność dookoła pulsowała w rytmie serca. Delikatne fale rozchodziły się tuż pod jego stopami, zupełnie jakby mrok był wodą, chłodną i bezkresną. - AAAAA! - krzyknął, przerażony wszechobecną ciemnością. - Co? Gdzie jest—AAAA! CZEMU TO TAK CIEMNO!? - No rzeczywiście, strasznie tu. Halo? Słyszycie mnie? Chłopaki? - Ktoś coś mówił? - Ja nie. - No to na co się odzywasz, Suvil ty głupku. - Jestem Vox. - Halo, przepraszam, kim panowie są? Skąd panowie się tu wzięli? - Aaa! Ale krwiście. Mata Nui... A tym kim jesteś, creepy dziewczynko? - Jestem demonem przeszłości z wizji Riyena z bliżej niewyjaśnioną genezą, a wy? - Zaraz, to znaczy… - Że jesteśmy... - Uwięzieni... - W podświadomości... - W podświadomości Tenebrisa. - ... '-AAA'AAAAAA AAA AAA AAA! *** W zniszczonej siedzibie selfów, źli Thorn i Vox pracowali nad uszkodzoną maszynerią. W tle majaczył wskrzeszony Demed z ziejącą dziurą w kroczu, górujący nad całą wyspą Calignis – milczący strażnik planów mrocznego Florex Band. - Myślisz, że nas tu odnajdzie? – zagaił Torinen (Thorn), podając Voxowi klucz. Toa Dźwięku w kolczastej zbroi wzruszył ramionami i zaczął wkręcać śrubę. - Zamknęliśmy wszystkie przejścia. Upewniliśmy się, że nie ma ukrytych korytarzy ani Kanohi Olmak. – Wzruszył ramionami Toa w kolczastej zbroi. - Ale, co jeśli nas odnajdzie? Co jeśli znajdzie sposób? – zaczął się niepokoić Cierń. - To wtedy – Vox odwrócił się i położył towarzyszowi dłoń na ramieniu, uśmiechając się. – Pokonamy go jako zespół. Torinen pokiwał głową, ukontentowany. Nagle, obok złych selfów pojawił się czarny portal ze złotą obwódką. Zamarli. Z czerni wyskoczył Jinx z Olmak na twarzy, obładowany papierowymi torbami. - He-he-hej! – Uśmiechnął się na widok selfów i pomachał im wesoło. Thorn szybko dopadł go i zerwał mu z głowy Kanohi, zamykając portal. Vox odetchnął. A potem spojrzał na nowoprzybyłego i przewrócił oczyma. - O, już podbiliście wszechświat? Kurczę no, nie chciałem się spóźnić, no cholercia – jęknął Jinx. Thorn westchnął. - Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz – stwierdził Vox. Posłał pytające spojrzenie Torinenowi stojącemu za plecami Armexianina. On tylko przyłożył palce do skroni symulując pistolet, a następnie udał postrzał. - Nie no, coś wy. Pamiętacie jak Florex kazał mi się wynosić sprzed oczu? Wyniosłem się, ale już jestem z wami! O, i w jednym z wymiarów kupiłem wam prezenty. – Uniósł torby, a następnie postawił je na ziemi i zaczął wyciągać z nich szal, kwiecistą koszulę i kulę śnieżną. - Ej, jest sprawa – powiedział nagle Thorn. – Zadanie specjalnie dla ciebie, Jinx. Jinx otworzył szeroko oczy i usta, pozostali członkowie Florex Band zazwyczaj nie chcieli mieć z nim w ogóle do czynienia. Również Vox posłał Cierniowi zaskoczone spojrzenie, w którym pojawiła się iskra nadziei. - Musisz znaleźć dla nas… Eee… Znaleźć… Dla nas…. Znaleźć… …. … - zaczął się plątać Torinen. Vox zaklął pod nosem i zaczął myśleć, próbując mu pomóc. - Znaleźć to, no – przyłożył dłoń do czoła, próbując sobie przypomnieć, jednocześnie kiwając wskazującym palcem drugiej ręki. ''- Zaraz.'' – pomyślał. ''- Mamy coś specjalnego, co zawsze pomoże radzić nam sobie z problemami!'' - Nadzieję! – krzyknął Vox. - Co? – zdziwili się Jinx i Thorn. - Musisz dla nas znaleźć nadzieję. – Oblizał usta zdenerwowany Toa Dźwięku. Torinen szybko podłapał. - Tak, musisz to zrobić. To bardzo ważne. Tylko ty możesz to zrobić, Jinx. - Ale… gdzie mam zacząć? – zapytał oszołomiony Armexianin. - A ja wiem, Artas Nui czy coś. – Wzruszył ramionami Vox. - Wyruszam od razu – pokiwał poważnie głową Jinx. – Dzięki chłopaki, zawsze wiedziałem że któregoś dnia mi zaufacie. Thorn i Vox wpatrywali się w oddalającego się truchtem najemnika. Wymienili spojrzenia i odetchnęli z ulgą. Spojrzeli w lewo, gdy przywiązane łańcuchami do ściany ciało pozbawionego świadomości Tenebrisa z tego wymiaru zadrżało w bezwarunkowym odruchu. Wzruszyli ramionami i wrócili do pracy. *** Arkoth zaplątany w liny okrętowe uderzył o dno. Próbował użyć mocy by się uwolnić, ale było za późno. W jego płucach skończyło się powietrze i organizm automatycznie próbował zaczerpnąć haustu życiodajnego tlenu, ale do ust Toa Cienia wlała się tylko woda, tłumiąc jego krzyk. Wojownik otworzył oczy, opadał na dno, zaplątany w liny. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył swoje martwe ciało w którego kierunku opadał. Przerażony, przywołał moc cienia i zaczął czym prędzej ciąć oplatającego go liny. Bezskutecznie. Następnym razem zdołał zniszczyć przeciętą linę i wydostać się z pułapki, ale znowu zabrakło mu powietrza. Odbił się od spadającego obok martwego ciała jego samego i, na ile pozwolił mu lekki odrzut, zaczął się pośpiesznie wynurzać. Wtedy uderzyła go w głowę opadająca belka. Odbił się od belki i prawie dotarł do powierzchni, gdy skończyło mu się powietrze. Zdążył wypłynąć i zaczerpnąć powietrza, gdy złapał go skurcz i, przeklinając zjedzoną wcześniej przekąskę, poszedł na dno. W międzyczasie, Mugetsu ciężko dyszał, trzymając się deski. Podpłynął do niego Bobo i teraz obaj dyszeli. Toa Ognia dostrzegł unoszącą się obok figurkę i szybko ją złapał. Obok Toa i Matoranina przepłynęła gruba kra, na której siedzieli Wieczny Król i Spizok. Mugetsu rozejrzał się. Nikogo poza nimi nie było widać na powierzchni wody. ''- Lepsze dwójki razem niż szóstki i jedynki oddzielnie'' – pomyślał Toa Ognia. Nagle, spomiędzy morskich fal wyłonił się biały łeb Rahkshi. Albo Corenastana. Albo Thouda. Albo Innej Istoty. Mugetsu rozpoznał głowę i zmarszczył brwi. - To wszystko twoja wina, Kuhtaxie! – rzucił oskarżycielskim tonem, wskazując wojownika palcem. Kuhtax zaniemówił. Jeden z ciernistych piratów który właśnie się wynurzył, usłyszawszy źle imię Corenastana, zarechotał, przez co woda wlała mu się do ust i poszedł na dno. Nagle spod wody wyłoniło się martwe ciało Arkotha. A potem drugie. I trzecie. Z którymś z kolei wynurzył się sam Toa Cienia i, ciężko dysząc i trzymając się zwłok by nie utonąć, rozejrzał się by rozeznać w sytuacji. Wtedy właśnie rozległ się krzyk Aparu. Matoranin krzyknął wskazując okręt, który właśnie pojawił się przed rozbitkami. Z góry rzucono drabinkę sznurową, jakaś postać machnęła ręką, by zaczęli się wspinać. Wojownicy wymienili spojrzenia i, Spizok, ruszył pierwszy. Na statku podali im koce i pozwolili usiąść przy burcie, jakaś postać wręczyła Mugetsu parujące kakao. Toa podziękował, napił się i cmoknął głośno, czując witaminy A i B1 oraz żelazo i potas rozchodzące się po jego brzuchu. Potem spojrzał na swojego wybawcę i wypluł resztę kakao. Zerwał się na równe nogi. - Nie! – krzyknął prosto w twarz kapitanowi okrętu. - Tylko nie ty! Vastatorus z konsternacją obserwował jak Mugetsu wyrzuca kakao i koc i wyskakuje za burtę, ze zdeterminowaną miną. Wszyscy milczeli, aż do momentu gdy po dłuższej chwili rozległo się szuranie drabinki. Znad burty wyłoniła się głowa Mugetsu, który po wejściu na pokład wziął swój koc i ponownie usiadł na poprzednim miejscu. - Zrozumiałem, że nie mam gdzie iść. Ale nie myśl sobie, że to cokolwiek zmienia, ty, ty, ty -Toa szukał odpowiedniej obelgi – ty Vastatorusie. - To akurat moje prawdziwe imię. Toa Ognia zasępił się. - Ty Sratatorusie? – podsunął Wieczny Król. Kapitan okrętu wzruszył ramionami. - Co tu robisz w ogóle? Czemu nas uratowałeś? – zapytał Spizok Toa Cienia. Arkoth spojrzał na wpatrującego się w niego Skakdi. Rozejrzał się, ale nie, Siewca strachu mówił do niego. Odchrząknął. - To ja jestem Arkoth. Zaskoczony Spizok otworzył usta i spojrzał to na Arkotha, to na Vastatorusa. Pozostali rozbitkowie dostrzegli, że obaj Toa rzeczywiście wyglądali dość podobnie. - Nie wiem kim jesteś, Arkocie, ale zawsze zarabiam – rozległo się daleko z prawej. Wszyscy zerknęli tam i dostrzegli stojącego z wysoko uniesioną piersią Navu w ciemno-ciemno-ciemno-fioletowej zbroi. Wszyscy zamarli. - To jeden z nich! – krzyknął Vastatorus, wyciągając rękę. Jeden z piratów rzucił mu miotacz Cordak, a Toa Cienia moment później otworzył ogień do Toa Grawitacji. Navu zrobił zaskoczoną minę. - Nie, to nie tak! – krzyknął, unikając latających pocisków wessaną w ciało Kanohi Calix. Nie zdołał jednak uniknąć kubka z kakaem rzuconego przez Bobo. Ryknął z bólu gdy kakao go oparzyło i wypadł za burtę. - Szybko, wynośmy się stąd! – pisnął Spizok, podciągając koc pod brodę. Vastatorus odrzucił Cordaka i wyciągnął zza pazuchy pięknie zdobiony róg. Przyłożył go do ust i mocno zadął. Statkiem szarpnęło, kapitana i większość piratów rzuciło na pokład. Okręt zaś, zaczął pruć ostro przez fale. Mugetsu wstał i, okryty kocem, podszedł na przód Zdobywcy, po czym głośno zagwizdał: - Śśśśślllpf. Przed okrętem pędziła gigantyczna ośmiornica, do której zaczepiono łańcuchy przymocowane następnie z przodu statku, niczym wielką smycz. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że nas tu znaleźć? – zapytał Toa Ognia, odwracając wzrok znad białych bałwanów fal. Vastatorus spojrzał mu w oczy. *** Wczoraj Wściekły Vastatorus wyszedł z knajpy w Mieście z Desek i ruszył ku swojemu Zdobywcy. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wysłuchiwać przemowy tego dziwnego Suvila z peleryną i Tryną na twarzy. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Toa Dźwięku przywiązał sobie do twarzy zminiaturyzowanego martwego administratora, chociaż chodziły słuchy, że to on własnoręcznie wskrzesił wszystkie trupy pozostałe po inwazji Anihilacji na wszechświat i to bez większego wysiłku. A teraz armia umarłych przemierzała świat, wprowadzając prawo silniejszego i siejąc chaos i zniszczenie. Więc w sumie Vastatorus miał jakieś pojęcie. Toa Cienia uznał, że weźmie swoją załogę, krakena i łajbę i wypłynie na środek oceanu gdzie poczeka, aż selfowie i inni bohaterowie zajmą się tą sytuacją. O ile, oczywiście, nie spotkało ich to, co mówiły plotki. "- Zjadł ich Omuuka." "- Wdali się w konflikt wewnętrzny." "- Ktoś powiedział im coś lekko krytycznego więc zaczęli wyzywać wszystkich od zjebków i przestali się pojawiać." Vastatorus zbliżał się już do relingu Zdobywcy, gdy nagle usłyszał głośne: - Psss. Kierowniku? Przewrócił oczyma i obrócił się, dostrzegając starego bajarza w kapeluszu. Starzec rzucił mu pojedynczy widget. Toa Cienia złapał go w powietrzu i spojrzał na starca z zaciekawieniem. - Jeśli chcesz, żeby wszechświat przestał wyglądać jak mokry sen Tenebrisa, udasz się jutro na Sedin i zgarniesz ludzi, których tam spotkasz. - A co, jeśli się nie zgodzę? - Jak to, przecież już przyjąłeś zapłatę – odparł bajarz. Vastatorus spojrzał na pojedynczą zębatkę w swojej dłoni i zaklął. - Jeden widget? – Skrzywił się. - Nie chciałbym, żebyś pracował za darmo. – Wyszczerzył się rozbrajająco starzec. *** - No? – ponaglił Mugetsu. - Co „no?” – Zdziwił się Toa Cienia. - Wpatrujesz mi się w oczy od kilku minut i milczysz, jakbyś się we mnie zakochał. - Ach, miałem flashback. - A my skąd niby mieliśmy go zobaczyć? – zapytał z tyłu Wieczny Król. - Założyłem, że… - Dokąd płyniemy? – wtrącił się Arkoth, podchodząc do Vastatorusa i Mugetsu. Toa Cienia wyciągnął zza pazuchy szary widget i uniósł przed oczy pozostałych Toa. Pod śladami lukru dostrzegli… wygrawerowaną morską mapę. Wskazywała lokalizację jakieś wyspy, na której narysowano ludzika z kresek wielkości całej wyspy i bulwę z wychodzącymi od niej malutkimi kreskami. - A co jest na rewersie? – zapytał Spizok, który również znalazł się na dziobie okrętu, zresztą Wieczny Król, Bobo i Kuhtax też. Vastatorus przewrócił oczyma i obrócił zębatkę. Okryci kocami rozbitkowie pokiwali głowami, widząc wygrawerowaną twarz bajarza robiącego usta w dziubek i trzymającego głowę pod nietypowym kątem. W międzyczasie, Navu wyłonił się z wody i, chwyciwszy czegoś unoszącego na powierzchni, wpatrywał w Zdobywcę, który właśnie zniknął na horyzoncie. Toa Grawitacji wypluł słoną wodę i parsknął. - Chłopaki – jęknął. – To nie tak jak myślicie… Oczywiście nikt nie mógł go usłyszeć. Navu westchnął cicho i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że trzyma się trupa Arkotha. Wzdrygnął się i następnie zaniemówił, gdy zobaczył, że jest otoczony przez wiele więcej takich ciał. *** - Dlaczego bajarz postanowił nam pomóc? I skąd wiedział gdzie będziemy i gdzie mamy się udać? – Zastanawiał się Mugetsu w mesie, gdy Vastatorus opowiedział im o swoim flashbacku. – To zupełnie jakby… - Jakby ktoś nie miał pomysłu na popchnięcie fabuły do przodu i używał leniwego wytrychu, który zrobi to za niego – dopowiedział Wieczny Król, obserwując bujającą się na haku na skutek kołysania statku patelnię. - Dokładnie – potwierdził Toa Ognia i spojrzał na stojącą na stole figurkę ptaka. – Przysięgam, jeśli w środku będzie Navu, nie ręczę za siebie. Niestety, pomimo wielu starań, artefakt pozostał nieprzenikniony. - Jaki w ogóle mamy plan? Znaleźć to, co jest na tej wyspie i co dalej? – zapytał Kuhtax. - Zobaczymy. Może musimy zebrać potężne artefakty, by móc pokonać złych selfów – zastanowił się Muge. - W takim razie to nam się przyda. – Wzruszył ramionami Corenastianin, kładąc na stole Powercut. - I to – stojący Vastatorus uchylił połę płaszcza, pokazując swój piękny róg. (oh god to brzmi źle) - Ale zanim to wszystko zrobimy, jest coś o czym musimy porozmawiać – stwierdził poważnie Mugetsu. Wszystkie twarze zwróciły się ku niemu. *** - I co myślicie? – zapytał Toa Ognia. - Hm, edgy – stwierdził Spizok, pochylając się nad laptopem. - I, eeee ten Skakdi się z nim połączył? Duchowo? I przejęli ciało tamtego kolesia? – zastanawiał się Kuhtax. - Nom. - Ale... po co? – zapytał Arkoth. - No... - zaczął Mugetsu, ale po chwili się zatrzymał i zastanowił. – Hm. - I to wszystko? Prolog i ten kawałek? – spytał Wieczny Król. - Co, za mało? - Ja nic nie mówię. - Kapitanie, zbliżamy się! – jeden z piratów zajrzał do mesy. Vastatorus kiwnął mu głową i wszyscy ruszyli na pokład. Toa Cienia podreptał na dziób statku i wyjął spod płaszcza lunetę. Oparł jedną nogę na bukszprycie i spojrzał przez teleskop przed siebie. Rzeczywiście, mgły stawały się coraz rzadsze i po chwili kapitan ujrzał ciemny, niewyraźny kształt majaczący gdzieś na horyzoncie. Po dłuższym przyjrzeniu się Vastatorus uświadomił sobie, że ma przed oczami wyspę, wyłaniającą się z wody pośrodku mgielnego kręgu. - Rzeczywiście. - Hm, a te to co za jedne? – zapytał Spizok Arkotha, wskazując na małą kamienną wysepkę obok której przepływali. Wylegiwało się na niej kilka kobiet z rybimi ogonami zamiast nóg. - Oezu – jęknął Vastatorus, przykładając dłoń do czoła. – Nie zwracaj na nie uwagi, to zbędny dodatek, nic nie wnosi. - Ale co to za jedne? – powtórzył pytanie Wieczny Król. - Juhu, chłopaki! – zawołały melodyjnie syreny, machając do żeglujących. – Chodźcie się zabawić. - Mamią żeglarzy. Ale spokojnie, to działa tylko na słabe umysły. Usłyszeli głośny plusk i zobaczyli Spizoka płynącego ku oddalonej wysepce. - Hm, obstawiałem Mugetsu – mruknął Arkoth. - No dokła-- hej! Vastatorus podszedł do relingu, złożył dłonie w tubę przy ustach i głośno krzyknął: - To weganki! Kilka chwil później Spizok wdrapał się na burtę i przeskoczył przez reling, ociekając wodą. - Poniosło mnie. - Poczekaj aż TSO się o tym dowie. Przyjedzie cię najechać, jak na Sedin, a nie zaraz – powiedział Mugetsu. Spizok zaczerwienił się i zasępił. Kilkanaście minut później kotwica uderzyła o morskie dno, wznosząc tumany pyłu w wodną toń. "Zdobywca" zatrzymał się przy piaszczystym brzegu wyspy, w niewielkiej zatoce utworzonej z wystających ponad taflę skał. Kilka Dymnych Kruków krążyło nad żaglowcem, żaden jednak nie atakował - wszystkie po chwili zniknęły w głębi lądu, wlatując między drzewa gęstej dżungli porastającej wyspę, do której przybiła ekipa. Co było trochę niepokojące, to fakt że w zatoce znajdowała się też zacumowana wielka łódź podwodna. I, że nad głowami przybyszy przeleciał jeszcze większy statek powietrzny. - Hej, ten latający pojazd nazywa się zupełnie tak jak twój okręt – Arkoth zwrócił uwagę Toa Cienia. Bobo pokiwał na potwierdzenie jego słów. Vastatorus wpatrywał się tylko w przelatującą machinę z otwartymi ustami. - Dalej – powiedział Mugetsu. – Widocznie trafiliśmy na jakiś wyścig poszukiwaczy artefaktów, musimy się spieszyć, Kutas, zrób zwiad. Wszyscy zamarli i spojrzeli na Toa Ognia. - Jak mnie nazwałeś? – zdziwił się Corenastanin. - Kuhtax? - Jestem pewien, że powiedziałeś coś innego – zmarszczył brwi wojownik. - Eee, nie? - Miecz miał rację, kiedy mówił, żeby wam nie ufać – mruknął Kuhtax, schodząc po trapie na plażę, z której ruszył biegiem, wzbijając tumany piachu. - On gada ze swoim mieczem? – zdziwił się Toa Ognia. - Ja gadam ze swoim – przyznał się Spizok. – Też mnie przed wami ostrzega. - Ja z moim – dodał Vastatorus. – Nie odpowiada. - Ja często rozmawiam z przedmiotami – powiedział Arkoth. – Zdziwilibyście się, co mają do powiedzenia takie krzesła. - Ja ciągle komunikowałem się z moją Arką – stwierdził Wieczny Król. – Co w sumie wydaje się dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że okazała się być pusta. Mugetsu spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy z przerażeniem, po czym przełknął głęboko ślinę. *** - Na wyspie roi się od żołnierzy – oznajmił Kuhtax wróciwszy ze zwiadu. Mugetsu zatrzasnął laptopa na jego widok i wstał, gotów ruszać. FF może poczekać. – Większość z nich zdaje się kierować ku tej wielkiej górze. – wskazał głową na rysujący się ponad linią drzew masywny szczyt. - To tam musi być to, czego szukamy – stwierdził Vastatorus, po czym wyjął otrzymany od Bajarza widget i ponownie mu się przyjrzał. – Wskazuje na centrum wyspy. - A więc wiemy, dokąd musimy się udać – dodał Mugetsu. – Dalej Agenci, team up and roll out. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Grający w bierki Arkoth i Bobo podrapali się po głowach. Spizok zatrzymał się wpół przeżuwania pieczonego kraba. Wieczny Król z wrażenia skaleczył się czyszcząc paznokcie i włożył palec do ust z przekleństwem. Wszyscy patrzyli na Toa Ognia. - No co? – wzruszył ramionami Mugetsu. - Mamy się turlać? Jak Bohroki? – zapytał Arkoth. - Ech, nieważne. – Machnął ręką Custodianin. – Ruszajmy. - Im bliżej artefaktu, tym pewnie więcej pułapek – zauważył Arkoth. – Co z nimi? Ej, no co? – dodał, widząc uśmiechy i spojrzenia towarzyszy. *** Martwy Toa Cienia zwalił się z jękiem i wystająca z piersi włócznią na kamienną posadzkę, po czym zaczerpnął kilka chrapliwych oddechów i wyzionął ducha. Arkoth zaklął, wpatrując się na swojego trupa. Odwrócił się do idących za nim nemezisów i Mugetsu, posyłając pełne wyrzutu wspomnienie. Za ich plecami, przez cały korytarz, którym kroczyli, ciągnęły się powykrzywiane trupy Trzeciego Oka, który ginął, aktywując coraz to kolejne pułapki. Z daleka, wyglądały podobnie do Vastatorusa. - Wiecie, że to za każdym razem okropnie boli? - Co poradzisz, na coś masz te bliżej niezdefiniowane wygodne moce. – Wzruszył ramionami Mugetsu. – Nikt ci nie bronił być po prostu Toa Cienia. Vastatorus pokiwał głową, na zgodę. - Ile raz mam już wam tłumaczyć – westchnął ciężko przybity Arkoth. – Koło… - Jeśli dokończysz, sam cię zabiję. – Przewrócił oczami Spizok. - Ty? Ty nie potrafiłeś nawet zabić Florexa – rzucił Kuhtax. - Czytałeś jego cechy i umiejętności? Skurwiel jest niezniszczalny – naburmuszył się SSman. - Co do niezabijania selfów to rzeczywiście ty masz największe doświadczenie – mruknął Wieczny Król do Rahkshi. To znaczy Thouda. To znaczy tego innego z głową Rahkshi. Ten warknął tylko. - On przynajmniej nie heltował rannego nemezis – zauważył Muge, patrząc na Vastatorusa. - Heltował? – zdziwił się Bobo. - To zretconowane. – Wzruszył ramionami pirat. - Chujowy plot-twist z Bp mógłbyś se zretconować – rzucił Wieczny Król. Ekipa roześmiała się szyderczo. - No, też jest zretconowany – bąknął Vastatorus, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Ta i co jeszcze? – rzucił Arkoth, następując na fragment posadzki i momentalnie stając w niebieskich płomieniach, krzycząc przeraźliwie i zmieniając się w kupkę czarnego pyłu. - Dobra robota – ocenił Mugetsu. – Dotarliśmy. Arkoth pojawił się za plecami całej grupy, żywy i otrzepujący się z pyłu. Kiwnął głową i odetchnął z ulgą. Weszli do środka wielkiej jaskini ukrytej wewnątrz gigantycznej góry i zaniemówili. Jama była iście przepastna, w ścianach dało się dostrzec obracające się wielkie zębatki. Rytmiczny stukot starożytnego mechanizmu wypełniał grotę. Pod ścianą rozpoczynały się wąskie schody, snujące się wzdłuż zwężającej się jaskini w górę niczym spirala. Niknęły w mroku na szczycie góry. Trzecie Oko wpatrywał się w kręcące się powoli i ciężko koła zębate ze łzami w oczach. Gdy przemówił, jego głos łamał się ze wzruszenia. - Takie… piękne… Zaraz – dodał, trzeźwiejąc i odchrząkając. – To tutaj miałem dotrzeć. Moje przeznaczenie prowadziło mnie do tego miejsca. Ale… jak to? Pozostali go zignorowali. - Szybko, musimy dostać się na górę i zdobyć ten artefakt – zakomenderował Mugetsu. – Jeszcze raz, jak on wygląda? Vastatorus przyjrzał się widgetowi otrzymanemu od bajarza. - Jak eee ziemniak? Z promieniami słońca? Chyba? Niewyraźnie narysowane, jak w jakichś kalamburach. - Piwnica? – zasugerował Wieczny Król. - Oczy szeroko zamknięte? – podsunął Spizok. - Różowy delfin? – rzucił cicho Bobo. Mugetsu przypomniała się postać na nartach wodnych. - Słoneczny kryształ? – zapytał Arkoth. - DOBRZE!!! – krzyknął gromko Vastatorus, uśmiechając się szeroko. Rzucił widget Trzeciemu Oku, który potknął się, ale złapał z trudem obiekt. - Nie za głowę, palancie jeden – stęknął cicho. Ruszyli w górę groty, po krętych niczym wstępy ffów tenebrisa schodach. Mugetsu prowadził, ze swym mieczem Nadzieją na plecach, za nim kroczył Arkoth z Bobo na plecach, dalej Vastatorus z płaszczem na plecach, następnie Spizok ze ślimakami kręgosłupowymi na plecach, później obrzydzony tym widokiem Wieczny Król. Pochód zamykał Kuhtax, rozglądając się uważnie do tyłu, by uniknąć ewentualnej pułapki lub też zobaczenia ślimaków Spizoka, gdyby patrzył do przodu. - Czego możemy się spodziewać na górze? – zapytał Mugetsu Arkotha. – Ty masz doświadczenie w mrocznych gównach. Trzecie Oko wzruszył ramionami, Bobo na jego plecach poruszył się w rytm drygu. - Mroczne wizje zasiewające wątpliwości w naszych sercach? Złe sobowtóry? Zivon? Makuta Teridax? Drużyna pokiwała powoli głowami. Dno jaskini zostało daleko pod nimi, ginęło w mroku. Mugetsu rozświetlał drogę kulą ognia, ale nawet ona dawała niewiele światła, przytłoczona niepokojącą aurą tego miejsca. Wieczny Król szedł powoli za Spizokiem, gdy nagle dostrzegł, że jeden ze ślimaków na kręgosłupie Skakdi się w niego wpatruję. Gdy Rahi mrugnęło porozumiewawczo jednym okiem, Król potknął się i prawie spadł w przepaść, ale złapał go za kark były przywódca SS. W pewnym momencie kula ognia zgasła. Wszystkich pochłonął lodowaty mrok. *** Vox znajdował się w głowie wskrzeszonego Demeda, teraz już mechaDemeda. Tytan stał się autonomicznym robotem (autobotem?), uzbrojonym i gotowym wypełniać wolę Florex BAND. Zostały tylko ostatnie poprawki. - Podaj mi proszę klucz siódemkę – poprosił Thorna uprzejmie. Gdy ten wręczył mu narzędzie, Toa w kolczastej zbroi zmarszczył brwi. – To ósemka. Na oczach zaskoczonego Voxa, Thorn zaczerwienił się, burknął coś pod nosem, sapnął, warknął, chrząknął i wściekłym krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Toa Dźwięku podrapał się po głowie. Chwilę potem, zza zamkniętych drzwi rozległ się rumor, hałas, odgłosy wywracania się, przekleństwa i używania farby w spreju. Następnie do pokoju wrócił Thorn, z pomalowaną na biało zbroją i w Kanohi Huna na twarzy. - Wszystko w porządku, Thorn? - Kim jest Thorn? Nazywam się Khertes – odparł Thron, wpatrując się w oczy Voxa. Toa Dźwięku pokiwał powoli głową. Wiedział, co robić w takich chwilach. - Dobrze, eee, Khertes. Co ty na to, że zabierzemy naszego mechaDemeda na jazdę próbną? - Mechaco? – zapytał Khertes, udając zdziwienie. Vox wciągnął głęboko powietrze, potarł ciężko czoło. Czul jak zalewa go fala gniewu na członka swojej drużyny, ale wykonał kilka wdechów i wydechów, uspokajając się. Splunął, a żółć przetopiła się przez podłogę pomieszczenia i spadła w dół. Następnie, Vox uśmiechnął się i ponownie zwrócił się ku Khertesowi. *** - Jesteś pewien, że tam są? – Alt Navu zapytał ducha Skakdi, który objawił mu się przed kilkoma dniami i kierował odtąd poczynaniami Toa Grawitacji. Zakazianin pokiwał powoli głową, wpatrując się w dal. Znajdowali się na niewielkiej skalistej wysepce, po tym jak zespół Mugetsu wyrzucił Alta z okrętu. - Tak. Musisz dotrzeć na eee tę wyspę z Pn. Nie pamiętam nazwy. A może jej nie ma? Nie wiem. - O właśnie – powiedział Navu, wstając ze skały. – A ty masz jakieś imię? I dlaczego wyglądasz jak nietypowy Skakdi? - Mówiłem ci, jestem Skakdi sprzed mutacji przez Makuta – powiedział przezroczysto-szary Zakazianin, chowając dłonie w poły płaszcza. - I dlatego masz takie długie ręce? – zapytał Navu, obserwując wyginające się kończyny Skakdi. - Tak, żeby móc się lepiej przytulać. Przed mutacją byliśmy bardzo pokojową rasą. - A te wąskie nogi… - Pozwalają nam kucać jak nikt inny – odpowiedział Skakdi, wyciągając przed siebie ręce i kucając. Navu zagwizdał z uznaniem, albowiem kuc rzeczywiście był mistrzowski. - To jak, masz jakieś imię? Skakdi wstał i uśmiechnął się. - Mów mi Michał. Navu uniósł brew, ale nie skomentował. - To jak, możemy ruszać? – zapytał Zakazianin. Toa wzruszył ramionami, wzbił się w powietrze i pofrunął we wskazanym przez Skakdi Michała kierunku. *** TBC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach